


【原创】非典型援交

by FeliciaZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: Q大里没有人知道，他们的校草在和那个传说家里很有钱的教授援交。而只有校草自己知道，所谓的援交只是一种卑微的接近手段，让他能触碰曾经遥不可及的星星。表面是小野猫的讨好型人格美人受x又酷又A人生赢家教授攻，双向暗恋，1v1he，大概10章内完结。注：年龄差12岁，基本上每一章都有或多或少过激性描写，三观不正，点入前自行衡量接受程度。
Relationships: 谢弥/林时秋
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

林时秋拢了拢衣襟，深秋厚积的落叶在他脚下咔吱作响，两侧光秃秃的行道树将明朗的夜空划成不规则的方块，唯有一轮上弦月孤孤单单跳在方框之外。整个世界凝滞而空广，寒气从没有风的沉默中蔓延开来。

绕过最后一个岔口，一座低矮的小楼映入眼帘。被修剪整齐的灌木绕在两侧，中间是紧掩的铁门，窗户上有凋落的爬山虎的枯痕，二楼闪着一窗白晃晃如同月亮般的光，其余各处沉浸在完全的漆黑中。  
林时秋脚步未停，熟稔地走到门前，在左侧七零八落的花盆下摸出一把钥匙，然后开门直奔二楼而去。爬上楼梯后短短的走廊一望而尽，左侧一整排的办公室都闭着门，唯有右边尽头的实验室门缝微开，幽幽的光仿佛在邀请一般。  
他直接走了进去，背靠着铁门，反手将其锁死，挑起一抹笑，眯着眼睛看前面实验台上穿着白大褂操作离心机的男人。

“谢老师，已经这么晚了，您还不打算休息吗？”

男人没有理会他，自顾自把离心完的试剂瓶取出来一一归类好，摘下一次性塑胶手套扔进垃圾桶，最后才转过头来，随手摘了眼镜，看向懒懒地靠在门上歪着头望他的少年，“约的九点一刻，现在已经三刻了。等你的时间甚至够我处理好明天实验要用的生物质试剂。”

“老师就体谅一下明天还要交作业的大二学生？”林时秋这才开始向他走近，顺手把自己藏蓝的长风衣解下来搭到一旁的椅背上。他里面只穿了一件轻薄的银灰色细纹无领衬衫，搭着深色的牛仔裤，衬得腰线美好而单薄。  
他一面解开衬衫最上面两个扣子，一面漫不经心地继续说道：“我可是个努力的好学生。跟你做这种事只是闲暇打零工一样的存在，你还期望我能随叫随到？”

“很好。”谢弥慢条斯理地在实验台旁的U形水龙头下洗了手，抽纸擦干后揽过身侧少年的腰，在他粉色的唇上有些轻佻地啄吻了一口，“我喜欢努力的好学生。”

“您是喜欢好学生，还是喜欢干好学生啊，亲爱的谢老师？”林时秋笑吟吟地把冻的冰凉的手伸进男人的衣服，毫不留情地贴到皮肤上取暖。谢弥被他冰得一颤，但看到那个过分漂亮的笑容，又忽然没了脾气，用力捏住他的下巴，把坏心眼的少年吻得喘不过气来。

林时秋每次能耀武扬威也仅限于开始之前，他的身体敏感得可怕，轻轻的一些抚摸就足够让那白瓷一般的皮肤泛起粉色。他被谢弥抵在实验室新砌的白瓷墙上，衬衫褪去一半，松松垮垮地挂在手肘上，裤子和鞋子则被完全脱掉了，两条又直又长的腿无处依靠，只能缠在身前男人的腰上，还没进入正戏就被玩弄得去了一次，眼角也被逼出几滴泪水来。

“谢弥……你还真打算在实验室来啊……每天都有学生在这里来往，你不怕被……呃啊，轻一……”

谢弥丝毫不留情，直接把自己送到了最深处，“不要直呼我的名字。叫老师。”

林时秋笑了，“叫老师很让你兴奋吗……和比你小十几岁的学生上床感觉怎么样？老师？”

“别的学生我不知道，但林时秋这个骚货在床上的表现一向让我挺满意的。”谢弥舔咬身前人的耳朵，话语暧昧而含混不清。  
在他们还不是这种关系的时候，林时秋这个人除了一目了然的漂亮脸蛋之外，最让他印象深刻的便是这双精巧得仿佛艺术品的耳朵，他当时就想如果他是这个男孩的恋人的话，一定将舌头探进去，描摹出耳廓上每一道一分不差的厚薄和纹理，然后含住那个软糖一样可爱的耳垂，逼得他掉下泪来，再细细地、温柔地一一吻掉。

而如今很微妙地，他已经做到了这些，当时设想的前提却没有达到——他竟然不是这个男孩的恋人。

“那谢老师，看在林时秋一向都表现得让您满意的份上……能不能帮他暗箱操作一下……他想要这次节能减排大赛的名额……”少年揽着身前人的脖颈，努力去亲他的脸，讨好的意图昭然若揭，谢弥却还是觉得可爱得紧。他有些懊恼于自己这样的心理情况，转而粗暴地让少年躺到旁边的桌面上，让他自己把腿努力张开，扣住他的腰肢大力抽送起来。

“老师……老师，慢一点……我不……”少年的声音已经明显带上了哭腔。

“我说你为什么今晚会来见我，原来是为了这个。”谢弥把手指探到他口中，一面问，一面又不许他清晰地说话，“如果我不答应，你要怎么办，像勾引我一样去爬别的教授的床吗？”

男孩在他身下泪水涟涟地摇头，可待玩弄口腔的手指大发慈悲被撤出去，明明被弄得一团糟，眼角和嘴角都水光盈盈的，他的语气却又挑衅又嘲讽，“老师管的有点多了吧，你不是也早就订婚了吗？难不成你敢说你的炮友只有我一个？如果不是，那你管我还跟谁上床？”

谢弥最不喜欢看到他露出这种表情。明明他们在做再亲密不过的事情，却又仿佛一个在山一个在河，哪怕缠绕相依，仍旧迢迢万里。

“只有你一个。”男人抓着少年的肩膀，强迫他凝视自己，“跟人玩这种乱七八糟的游戏，有一个就足够了。我以为你也是这样，没想到是我一厢情愿了。”  
“说你是个骚货，你还真是。林时秋，是我在床上满足不了你，还是我给不了你想要的资源，让你还想找别人，嗯？”

他是真的发狠了，林时秋被弄得快疯，只能发出一些意义不明的呻吟。他们上床从来不用套，谢弥当时说他不喜欢，林时秋虽然妥协，却要求他无论如何不许内射。后来不管是射在林时秋肚子上，后背上，还是嘴里，什么位置几乎都有过，然而谢弥一直都没有真的违背林时秋的意愿中出。  
但这一次，他按着已经软成一滩水的少年，直接在身体最深的地方猛烈地射了出来。

“有人这样内射过你吗？”谢弥几乎为自己的恶意惊到，但却又无法抗拒随之而来掌控和凌辱的快感，“我连一根笔也拒绝跟别人共用，更何况是床伴。你要是敢跟别人上床，我们的关系立即结束，你再不会从我这里得到任何东西。记住了吗？”

林时秋想必是没经历过这些的，结束后失神了好一会儿眼睛才渐渐有了焦距，一言不发地坐起来，全身都在微微颤抖，默默拢了身上仅存的衬衫，下摆遮不住嫩白的大腿内侧的红紫色掐痕，有白浊缓缓流下来。

刚刚还气势汹汹的谢弥看到这可怜的一幕，蓦地有些后悔，还来不及说什么，少年却爬下桌子，把他推坐在桌上，在他胯间蹲下，一言不发地捧起他刚刚使用过的性器，居然用嘴为他清理起来。

这是一种再露骨不过的讨好。林时秋一向在床上对他百依百顺，然而主动做这种事情却从来都没有过。谢弥愣愣地看着垂着眼睑生涩地伸出舌头的少年，全身的血液仿佛一瞬间都冲到被那凉凉的手指捧着的地方，脑中一片空白。

“对不起啊，刚才只是开玩笑，我不是故意气老师的。我也只有老师一个，老师之前也没有，老师之后也没有。从头到尾都只有老师。”少年挑起湿漉漉的大眼睛看他，就像对恋人一般，在他再次半硬起来的性器上亲了一口，浅浅的笑比来自地狱的魅魔还要漂亮而惑人，“老师又帅又厉害，我最喜欢老师了……嗯，也最喜欢老师的大肉棒了。”

谢弥不动声色地吸了一口气，将手指穿进少年细软的乌发之间，半晌之后才低声说了一句：

“骗子。”

我可不是骗子。林时秋躺在寝室的床上，默默腹诽道。我说喜欢你的每一句话都不是假的。

他狠狠伸展了一下身体，然而各处还是酸疼得厉害。不管怎么说在没有床的实验室里实打实做了三次还是太多了，他今天的示好貌似效果很不错……却也害他被搞得够呛。

明天还有早课，但他一点睡意都没有，只是不断地在脑内回放那个人今晚说过的话和有过的表情。谢弥对他的喜爱是很显而易见的——就像人会对任何一个美好、可爱、新鲜而刺激的东西的喜爱——他也许甚至相当喜欢自己。林时秋对此感到很开心。  
他对自己的脸和身材一向很有自信。又有谁会拒绝一个长成这样的十八岁少年呢？只要随便编造一个类似援交的理由，他就毫不费力地爬上了自己一直仰慕暗恋的人的床。

就这样就好了。谢弥的家庭和未来都不需要他，能给予谢弥一些不需要负任何责任的快乐，做他生命中一个风过无痕的过客，这就够了。

林时秋已经感觉这样的生活幸福得像做梦一样。

然而纵欲后失眠的后果是很严峻的。翌日早晨林时秋简直觉得自己的脑袋是个核桃，而闹钟在脑壳里咚咚咚地乱敲。他挣扎了三次才勉强拿起手机按掉声音，余光瞥到一条消息提醒，眯着眼睛扫一眼，然后蓦地清醒了过来。

谢弥：醒了吗？想必你来不及买早饭，你早八教室右后角的座位上放了豆浆和烧饼，记得去吃，不要迟到。

林时秋刷地坐起来，又刷地拉开床帘，然后就坐在床上发愣，把还在和睡魔作斗争的几个舍友都吓了一跳。

“怎么了，怎么了，RNG夺冠了？”一个舍友扒拉着围栏从床上探出头来。

“没有，输了。”另一个淡定地继续穿衣服。

“草，那我不去上早八了，我要在梦里为RNG哀悼。”

“想翘课就翘，扯RNG干嘛。”

“别说RNG了，阿秋那个表情，跟我说中国男足拿了世界杯冠军我都信。”几个人扯皮了半天，才终于望向仍然愣坐着的林时秋，“阿秋怎么回事，有女神跟你表白了？”

打算翘课的舍友不屑地笑起来，“那些个女神还不都排着队跟他表白来着，怎么可能有谁让我们校草真的动凡心。”

然而不动凡心的校草同学却辜负了他们的期望，慢慢抬手捂住脸嘟囔了一句话，这下全宿舍的人都彻底清醒了。

“……他为什么要对我这么温柔？我会生出很多不该有的期望的……”

四个人上课的地方不一样，没办法当面盘问，然而整个早上宿舍群里消息都没断过。大家就什么“温柔”，何种“期望”，哪个“她”展开了激烈的讨论。可正主本人却一直认认真真的听课，课间偶尔刷手机也不知道在回复什么人的消息，就是不在群里发言一句。

少青：所以我们是不是快可以吃脱单饭了……心情有点复杂，感觉像是自家地里最好看的一颗白菜被人拱了……

吉劣吉光：+1。说实话刚认识阿秋的时候我心想，这人居然tm单身，也太不科学了，熟了以后我又觉得，等哪天我脱单了他估计也还是单身，结果……

RNGnb：@QIU@QIU@QIU，别缩着了！今天不给兄弟们个交代，晚上回来你就惨了！

RNGnb：说好的女票是游戏的呢？说好的谁先脱单谁狗的呢？我知道了，以前每次约这小子双排他都拒绝，肯定是背着兄弟泡妞去了！

少青：我觉得是因为你水平太菜……

吉劣吉光：我比较好奇哪方神仙能让阿秋春心萌动，我猜是媒设的那个学姐，上次平安夜还来我们宿舍送苹果了。

少青：我猜是他们环院这届大一那个拿了十佳歌手的学弟，阿秋最近不是天天跟他约图来着？

RNGnb：那是因为他们都在一个部门，约图是为了方便肝部门pre的ppt……………为什么就开始猜学弟了，明明林时秋这家伙看起来就是个不解风情的死直男。

QIU：不是。

QIU：@RNGnb 我怎么死直男了？追过我的男的大概和女的一样多。

RNGnb：靠！！！！

RNGnb：听听！这是人话吗！！

少青：终于出现了！别跑！

吉劣吉光：不是？哪个不是？还是都不是？所以谁才是？

林时秋笑了笑，接着打字：

QIU：别想了，是单恋，不可能有结果的那种。我从来没叛逃组织，至今仍是纯24k单身狗。

QIU：[黄金柴犬.jpg]

少青：[黑人问号.jpg]

吉劣吉光：[熊猫挠头.jpg] “不可能有结果的单恋”，所以你喜欢的也是纸片人吗？来让我给你康康我这个月换的新老婆

吉劣吉光：[O门祢豆子.jpg]

林时秋差点在课上笑出声来，赶紧把手机放下，不再管群里爆炸的消息，继续认真听课。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3发原耽不知道有没人看，但这种文真不知道能发哪儿了……  
> 要是有人看的话求评论><


	2. Chapter 2

谢弥走进街角的酒吧里，迎面是一台亮白色的三角钢琴。时刻已晚，演奏者估计已经下班，音响里正放着上世纪的迷幻摇滚，灯光闪烁之间让人几乎不知身在何处。

“这里这里！”朋友看见了他，从卡座上冲他招手。在坐有四五个人，全是谢弥结交多年的老友，几乎都已经继承了家业，现下年过而立，不是在商界就是在政界呼风唤雨，相比之下，老老实实在大学里当教授，甚至至今没有结婚的谢弥显得格格不入。

“老谢可来了，再迟一会儿就见不到我了。”一个胖胖的朋友说道，“唉，家里那个管得贼紧，超过十二点回家就得死，真羡慕你们现在还单身的……”

“别你们了，这里还单身的也就剩老谢了吧。”一个人搭话道，“不过也快了？他妈不是给他找了个未婚妻吗，周家的小姐。”

“只见了一面，说的话不超过五句。彼此毫无兴趣，只是双方父母一厢情愿。”谢弥点了一杯波本威士忌，靠在沙发上漫不经心地道。

“害，谁不是这样。我们这样的家庭出身，想自由恋爱太难了，只要不娶个母夜叉就谢天谢地了……不过老谢还好吧，上头还有个哥哥，也不靠你继承家业，连留在大学搞生物你爸妈都由你了，更何况是结婚啊。”

众人纷纷向谢弥投去羡慕的目光，谢弥没有接话，掏出打火机点了支烟，浅浅吸上一口，而后方慢悠悠地说道：“不是生物，我的研究方向是生物质能源，硬要说和化学比较近。”

“谁管你搞的是什么。”旁边的人恨恨道：“大学问家，禁欲教授，每次跟我们一起喝酒，把人都吸引走了却一个都不泡，你们说他到底是哪里好了，明明混蛋一个。”

“人家不仅是货真价实顶级学府里的高学历科研人才，还有可以在市马拉松大赛里拿前三的身体，”小团体里最年长的陈皓笑道：“就冲这两点，你这学历靠买健身房年费打水漂的拿什么资格酸他？”

“今晚呢，今晚呢？别说又不跟我们一起，全靠你充当门面了。”

谢弥嫌弃地摆手，“够了，都三十岁的大叔了，别把我说得跟可以出卖色相的小鲜肉一样。你们一个个不是身价过亿就是机关领导，谁不比我强。别把我拉到你们的游戏里去。”

“没良心的，我们不是担心你做实验做傻了吗？”陈皓揽过谢弥的肩膀，小声问道，“实话告诉陈哥，你多久没跟人上过床了？年轻人，憋坏了不好。”

就昨天晚上，在实验室里还跟人做了三次，谢弥心道，两次内射，一次口交。对方把他最后一点精液都舔的干干净净。

本来他的欲望就相对淡薄，又极其自制，遇到林时秋后可以说已经变得相当放纵。他从来没遇到过任何一个能这样激起他欲望的人，和林时秋在一起时的种种情难自已，让他几乎觉得鬼迷心窍。

而且虽然林时秋自己口上那样说，但基本上还是随叫随到，不管在他的公寓里，办公室，宾馆，甚至是之前的实验室，他都毫无怨言，不管自己想做几次都极其配合。单纯就性伴侣来说，就像先前他自己对林时秋所说的那样，有这样又乖巧又漂亮的孩子在，在酒吧里漫无目的地进行猎艳简直毫无意义。

“其实……我最近有一个了。”谢弥斟酌了一会儿，还是说了出来，“还是个学生，虽然偶尔嘴有点坏，但大多数时候很乖。”

几个人都愣了，好一会儿才有人惊道：“不会吧，铁树开花了？你，你们，30年了，见过陷入爱情的谢弥吗？”

几人纷纷摇头。

谢弥挑起眉，“值得这样大惊小怪吗？而且我有说我是在谈恋爱吗？”

“只有我发现了重点？”小张忽然放下酒杯，“学生啊！不会就是谢弥你的学生吧？成年了吗？”

谢弥拿酒的动作一顿，“成年……了。”上个月刚刚成年的，那天晚上他买了蛋糕，在他家里两个人嘴对嘴吃完，林时秋明明过生日，却被他弄得乱七八糟，第二天差点没能起得来床。  
谢弥这才意识到在上个月之前，他对林时秋做的事严肃来说甚至算诱奸未成年人。

“卧槽，真是你的学生啊，那得比你小十岁左右吧！？啧啧啧，没想到老谢不鸣则已，一出手就这么禽兽。”几个人七嘴八舌地讨论起来，“漂亮吗？肯定相当漂亮吧？”

谢弥回想了一下林时秋的脸，被他亲的时候会微微颤抖的可爱肩膀，白嫩的脖颈和细韧的腰肢，长而线条完美的双腿……他回答：“的确……相当漂亮。”

各个方面都非常优秀的孩子：不管走到哪里都足以成为视线焦点的脸，绝不平庸的绩点，校游泳队的主力，每年拿着一等奖学金……优秀到难以想象会主动来勾引自己的老师，委身于他身下，起因只不过想让他帮忙修改发表一篇论文。

当时还是大一的林时秋红着脸到他的办公室来，慢而笃定的话，就像诱惑夏娃吃下苹果的蛇。  
他说：“老师……如果你愿意帮我，那作为回报…你对我做任何事情我都愿意。”

谢弥不明白这个冰雪聪明的少年是从何时的何处看出来，自己对他有着别样的心思的。  
然而这种诱惑，甜蜜、迷醉、禁忌、使人堕落的诱惑，一旦摆到眼前，没有任何人可以拒绝。谢弥将送到嘴边的苹果咬了下去，从此一发不可收拾。

工作日里他们至少三天约见一次，假期里谢弥有时会直接让他住到自己学校旁边的小公寓来。虽说平时两个人的交流，虽然除了学术问题，大多数就只是互相的吐槽，然而在谢弥迄今30年的人生中，再没有过比林时秋更切实存在的陪伴了。

但他们的确并不是在谈恋爱。他们的关系没有温存，缺乏情感联系，在性和师生之外，几乎一无所有。哪怕让林时秋住在他家里，也只是方便他们在餐桌上、浴室里、玄关、床上，不分时间地点从早到晚地做爱。

这个又漂亮又优秀的少年从一开始就摆明了自己游戏的态度，谢弥也并没有自以为是到觉得他会对一个大他十几岁的男老师有认真的想法——就像溪流就算在湖泊里逗留，最终仍然要汇入大海。林时秋根本就没在自己的未来里写下谢弥这个名字。他就只是个可以用性来换取资源和关照的廉价床伴罢了。

他们一直都在如此各取所需。

理智上谢弥明白这样是不对的。林时秋太年轻了，年轻到还无法明辨是非，他哪怕不靠任何人也已经足够优秀，却因为一点恩惠就把自己轻易送上别人的床，简直傻到不可思议。  
这段关系罪恶而不公平，爱让谢弥想要为林时秋停止这一切，爱又让谢弥根本无法停止这一切。他自私地不肯放弃拥有那个孩子的机会，哪怕是这样虚伪而短暂的拥有。

朋友们还在起哄，让谢弥把恋人带来给他们看，而谢弥喝光了杯里最后一口威士忌，想着林时秋的事情，却突然没了兴致，抬手直接招来服务员结账。

“别起哄了，人不可能带来的。酒算我请了，你们继续吧，我先回去了。”谢弥拿起外套，一点也不管那群大眼瞪小眼的人，挥挥手直接走了，背影潇洒得像上世纪西部牛仔默片的男主角。

“看看！！就这样毫无情商和社交性的混蛋居然也能脱单，对方是眼瞎了吧！”小张看得目瞪口呆，毫不在乎自己刚才靠谢弥把妹的论调，开始声讨。

陈皓却乐了，“你们懂个啥，也许就是这种酷哥，才更吸引年轻小孩呢。”

把车停进车库，然后坐电梯上楼。电梯门在走廊左侧，而他的房子在右侧尽头，沿着空旷的走廊望去，有个人站在他房门口，靠在楼道里无法全开的小窗子旁，好像在向下看。

待谢弥又走近了一点，那人才听见他的脚步声，瞬间像是被踩到尾巴的猫，往后踉跄几步，窗子也啪一声关下来。

这后退的几步让他的脸映到灯下，鼻子和脸都被夜风吹得有点红，居然是林时秋。

“谢，谢弥？你怎么……我明明一直在看楼下，你又没有经过……”

“我开车出去的，然后从地下车库直接坐电梯上来了。”

直到走到他身边，谢弥才发现他的眼睛居然也红红的，长而卷翘的眼睫有一些湿漉漉地粘到了一起，而且穿得很单薄，一点都不是深秋的晚上可以呆在室外的装扮。

“谢老师，我……”林时秋似乎是想说什么，话到嘴边又突然哽住。他几乎是为了掩饰自己狼狈的表情一般，继续往后退，试图与谢弥拉开距离，“对不起，你就当今晚没见到我好吗？我没来过，我走了。”

他说着，匆匆要走，却被谢弥抓住手臂，一把拉回身边，“你觉得我可能就这样放你走吗？”

谢弥一直试图把自己的关心和在意表现得更淡薄一些，吸了一口气，稳定表情，平静地补充道：“现在已经过了宿舍门禁，你要走的话去哪里？穿成这样，再在大路上吹风吗？”

两人没有拥抱，却站在近如拥抱的距离里。林时秋比谢弥要矮一些，抬起头才能直视对方的眼睛，怔然片刻，伸出手来。

“如果不让我走，那就抱我吧。”林时秋道：“想抱几次，想要我为你做什么都行，把我弄得神志不清乱七八糟，让我除了你什么都想不了。老师，求你了。”


	3. Chapter 3

接到那个女人的电话时，林时秋刚刚做完实验，和实验室的学姐张可一起往宿舍方向走去。手机屏幕上亮起的号码是那样陌生，他蹙着眉头看了半晌也没能想起来者为谁，却仿佛预知到暴雨的蜻蜓，本能性地感到一股心焦。

直到电话接通的那一刻，几乎是醍醐灌顶一般，隔着冰冷无情的时间长河，他骤地想起来者身份。与此同时带着尖利哭腔的声音通过听筒传来：  
“林时秋，我的命真的好苦，我活不下去了呜呜呜……”

林时秋一时间觉得自己的耳膜被扯得生疼，脑中的眩晕感随着听筒里高分贝的哭音一阵阵袭来，本来就透白的面庞霎时变得青白交错。

张可被他惊了一下，赶忙问他有没有事，他却只摆了摆手，马上转身回避到一边。

这次通话其实没有持续很久，期间林时秋几乎没有发言，只是静静地听着，片刻后走回来，脸色已经恢复正常，但整个人仿佛是柳树细韧的枝条，在凉彻的风中颇有种摇摇欲坠的脆弱感。

“抱歉，久等了，家里出了点事。”少年歉意地笑笑。

熟悉林时秋的人都知道，他打了几份工，经济完全自立，基本不与家里联系。此刻突然“家里出事”，想必不太妙。但张可看他的样子，却也不好多问，只好关心几句先行离开了。

林时秋静静地看着她的背影消失在拐角处，重新拿出手机，调出支付宝、微信钱包和网银，仔仔细细确认了一遍余额，发出一条短信：

“我最多只有一万。拿不出更多了。今晚就会打到你卡上。”

那边很快回复了一条语音消息，林时秋皱皱眉，下意识点了语音转文字：“那个王八蛋可是把我所有的卡和钱都卷走了啊，才一万是什么意思？你都这么大了，不会想办法多搞点钱吗？母子一场我不想说得太难听，可你这个白眼狼当时卷了我的钱说跑就跑，现在你妈落难，你还想置身事外？”

林时秋抓着手机，一时陷入了无言的窒息中。半晌之后，他才一个字母一个字母地慢慢打道：“我还是个学生，经济来源不多，还要维持自己的开销花费，真的无能为力了。钱我会打过去，你也还不是七老八十，今后暂且想办法自食其力吧。”

随后，再也不管对方的反应，将所有余额提现，像急于卸下什么重负一般，迅速从网上银行转了过去。

回到宿舍后，他一如既往地洗漱，整理最后残留的一部分课题内容，思考清楚第二天的日程，爬上床阖眼。  
然而一闭上眼，那个他以为遗忘了，实际上却仍旧在记忆中无比清晰的脸开始在他黑暗的世界中肆虐。林时秋想起很小的时候，母亲牵着他的手走过夏夜的桥头，他闹着想吃摊贩上的仙草冻，母亲为难地拿出钱包看了看，最后还是给他买了一杯，笑吟吟地看着他喝完，温柔水润的眼睛比夜空的星子还要明亮。  
但更深刻的记忆是，母亲牵着小小的他，在冰冷的豪宅中对别人低声下气地哀求。  
林时秋其实一点都不喜欢海边那个庄园，自己的家虽然又破旧又潮湿，卫生间总是在淅淅沥沥地滴水，但是窗口有绿绿的爬山虎，有时他坐在那里写作业，阳光从带着裂纹的窗户里透下来，仿佛在桌面映出一幅温暖的画；而这个大宅子尽管有很多精心打理的名贵花种，海边晴日太阳亮得刺痛眼睛，一切却总是带着令人畏惧的恶意。

彼时林时秋不明白为什么母亲获准能够留在那个房子里时会高兴成那样，但是他也并不难过，因为他认识了一个好看又厉害的大哥哥。在他们刚刚过来的时候，那个哥哥也出现过，貌似是母亲要自己叫“爸爸”的那个人的亲戚，当时只远远的在楼梯上睨了他们一眼，然后“爸爸”很紧张地走过去跟他说了什么，大哥哥点了点头，他和妈妈才终于能够留下来。

小小的林时秋只觉得这个大哥哥很厉害，很想跟他多说说话。但是他们好多人住在庄园右边，那个哥哥一个人住在最中间被篱笆围起来的房子里，他根本没办法见到他第二面。于是他每天跑到篱笆边上，撅着屁股抓金龟子和蜻蜓，再放飞到篱笆那边去。

三天后他终于被抓到了。大哥哥好像刚好在篱笆旁的亭子里看书，不明白为什么这里会有这么多蜻蜓，走了几步就发现了鬼鬼祟祟放虫子的小身影。看着小孩亮晶晶的大眼睛，他有些好笑地问为什么，没想到收到了非常一本正经地回答：“这些都是我的信使，大哥哥你知道鸿雁传书、鱼传尺素吗？这里没有鱼也没用鸿雁，我就拜托蜻蜓来帮我传信，老师说过蜻蜓是益虫，一开始我也放金龟子，但是想起来它们会吃树叶我就不放了。”

小哥哥被他逗笑了，“所以你想给我传什么信？”

“老师说要知恩图报，所以我要谢谢哥哥让妈妈和我留下来。”

事实上谁对这样一个又乖巧又聪明、可爱得像洋娃娃的孩子也放不下脸色来。少年平常大多数时候都冷言冷语，此刻却忍不住温和地继续问：“你喜欢这里？”

林时秋老老实实地回答：“我不喜欢，我想回家。但是妈妈喜欢，我要保护妈妈，所以我陪她留在这里。”

“你好像是叫，谢……秋？”

林时秋刚想反驳，突然想起来妈妈再三叮嘱他改姓谢的事情，巴巴地点了点头。

“我叫谢弥。”少年眯着眼睛，耀眼的光从他的发梢打下来，为他有些冷淡的面庞染出一层温黄的边框。他嘴唇的形状非常漂亮，尤其是轻轻吐字的时候，从林时秋的角度可以看到一丝牙齿的雪白，“你的信我已经收到了，下次别再在这里抓虫子了。如果其他人看到，说不定会以为你要害我。”

说着，谢弥自己都觉得有些可笑，勾着唇转身欲走，蓦地被拉住了衣角。林时秋仰着头，继续用那种巴巴的眼光看他，“我不能来这里找蜻蜓玩的话，可以来找大哥哥玩吗？”

没有人知道那个不成器的谢氏旁支认回来的私生子怎么突然得了在别庄疗养的二少爷的青眼，居然被允许天天跟在他身边。谢弥虽然表面有些冷淡，但其实温柔又细心，对小孩几乎可以算得上不厌其烦。他有一个很大的书房，当他在电脑上处理花花绿绿的坐标图的时候，林时秋被鼓励自己去看喜欢的书；每天傍晚谢弥会在有夕阳的房间里花一个多小时欣赏音乐，林时秋就跟着他听柴科夫斯基的弦乐小夜曲、海顿的长号交响曲、还有李斯特的诗与宗教的和谐。  
这样的日子短暂到几乎转瞬即逝，才过了一个多星期，那个“爸爸”真正的妻子就找上门了。

那夜海上掀着巨浪，暴雨和狂风把刚刚开放的椰花全部打掉了。林时秋站在门外窄窄的檐下，愣愣地看着母亲在雨里一边哭，一边疯狂地大喊。他很想让妈妈也过来避一避，但是却胆怯到不敢迈出脚步。  
谢弥从头到尾都没有出现。

林时秋明白这些事情不该和大哥哥扯上关系，只是遗憾没能作最后的告别。他不明白的是，为什么回去之后母亲总是被周围的邻居指指点点，而在学校里，也渐渐没有同学再愿意和他玩。

母亲越来越憔悴，疲劳的脸上不再有往日温和的笑容。他们的生活很快拮据到连桥头的一杯仙草冻都是天方夜谭的地步。

在这样的生活中挣扎的母亲，终于在他小学毕业那年带回来一个男人，林时秋懵懂纯粹的童年时代也就此结束了。

新的父亲据说很有钱，带着他们母子二人住到了市中心一个大房子里。但他对林时秋非常冷漠，冷漠到嫌恶的程度，连带着母亲为了讨他欢心，也开始疏远起这个早熟又过分安静的孩子。林时秋敏感地了解到自己对于这个家庭的多余性，平生第一次感到真正的孤独。  
在孤独中他越来越多地想到当时那个冷淡却耐心温柔的大哥哥。同样是在这样冰冷华丽的大房子里，那个人会毫不避讳地跟他并排坐在地板上看书，会在夕阳中勾起形状好看的嘴角，对他说蓝色多瑙河哪里加入了小提琴的拨弦，然后在钢琴上重现那个音阶，不管小孩提出多么傻的问题，他都不厌其烦地用他能理解的方式为他解答。林时秋学着那个人的样子去听古典乐，看很多很多的书，努力学习变得优秀，逐渐习惯这种寂寞而充实的生活。

然而连这种日子也没能持续几年。继父好像赌博输了很多钱，家里漂亮值钱的陈设一件件被带走，母亲整夜整夜合不了眼，每次都要和他吵得不可开交。男人回来的时候总是一身酒气，心理层面的冷暴力逐渐浮上水面，成为肉体上某种暴虐的疯狂。  
他开始出现轻微的家暴倾向，首当其冲受到伤害的是林时秋的母亲，然后非常自然地牵扯到了前来劝架的林时秋。一辈子都作莬丝花而活的女人没有任何反抗家庭暴力的能力，少年的学识让他不会成为同样的牺牲品，但同样也没办法帮助他保护世上唯一的亲人。

他能做的，只有在对方的拳头和棍棒挥下来的时候，挡在母亲身前。

一切都在这种日益畸形的家庭关系中扭曲变形。林时秋很少说话，也并不反抗，在疼痛作用下微微颤抖的睫羽脆弱而艳丽得诡异。他并不明白这一切对于那个男人来说意味什么，然而男人却仿佛从被他打得青紫纵横的单薄脊背上第一次认识了这个同住了这么多年的少年，看向林时秋的目光从最早的漠然，逐渐多了某种说不清楚却让人极其害怕的东西。

15岁的少年还带着稚气，但手脚已经长开，青涩的面庞一日更胜过一日明昳，他曾经以美貌著称的母亲却愈发歇斯底里、人老珠黄。有一次男人回家的时候，室内没开灯，少年站在沉蓝的落地窗前，城市的霓虹打在他珠玉一般透白的皮肤上，那一刻雌雄莫辨的美丽被渲染到淋漓尽致。

“阿秋也长这么大了……比你妈妈年轻的时候还要漂亮得多……”男人粗暴地抓着少年的手，一边扯他的衣服，“在我家吃白饭这么多年，是不是应该报答叔叔了啊？”

男人带着酒气的吐息喷在林时秋脸上，把他吓得全身发抖，却怎么挣扎也挣扎不开。房门在此刻忽然打开，室内的灯光亮起，母亲站在门口目瞪口呆。

林时秋大哭起来，拼命挣开男人的手，往母亲那里跑去，却被迎接他出乎意料的一巴掌打懵了。

“贱人！！男孩子不努力上进，在哪里学的狐媚本事，15岁就会勾引男人？？！那是你父亲啊，孽子！！”

那一刻母亲疯狂的脸与几年前的雨夜重叠，扭曲挤压进林时秋脑内，一阵阵绝望的窒息就像缠紧的金属细丝，让他疼痛到无法思考。他握紧了拳头，又放开，再次握紧，告诉自己要冷静，就像以前每一次被毫无理由的谩骂和殴打的时候那样。

于是少年一言不发地转头回到自己房间，身后母亲已经开始歇斯底里地砸东西，刺耳的争吵就像沸腾的岩浆，席卷冰冷的家里每一个角落，很快又发酵成男人单方面的怒骂和女人吃痛的哭声。林时秋颤抖着靠在门上，这一次他不想出去保护他的母亲了，他决定保护他自己。

人是可以为了生存冷血到连自己都觉得不可思议的程度的。林时秋非常迅速地整理出他能以正当或者不正当的理由带走的所有财产，第二天就逃走了。在迈出那个家门时候，他没有感到任何一丝一毫的流恋，满心只有重获新生的如释重负。

林时秋最后为母亲做的事是匿名给市里的妇联写了一封信，此后便自欺欺人地将那个家、继父和面目全非的母亲，这些他再也不想扯上任何关系的人和回忆全部尘封到心底。

在学校住宿的生活很平静，奖学金和从家里带出来的钱让他平平安安渡过了高中时代，虽然与家里没有联系，但他隐约听说那个男人好像终于把所有继承的遗产败光了。

那一刻他甚至感到一种阴暗的、报复的快感。这就是你选的男人，你为他抛弃了我，这就是你的下场。  
而我已经走到光明之下，我是所有同学和老师都喜欢的好学生，与你们再也没有任何关系。

这种感受在进入大学之后进一步扩大，他与自己从孩提时代就一直仰慕的人重遇，交到了非常多新朋友，每一天都过得忙碌而开心。那些往事久远到，林时秋以为自己真的忘了。

今夜一通电话，却仿佛无情的命运在幕布之后终于掀开一丝嬉笑的嘴脸，所有不堪的回忆一股脑卷土重来，用无与伦比的存在感告诉他：你永远无法置身事外。

——这就是他，林时秋，一个被扫地出门的私生子；女人再婚带去的拖油瓶；被继父强奸未遂后离家出走，再也不管自己母亲的白眼狼。不管外表多么光鲜亮丽，他的背景和出身就是如此肮脏。  
而他确实也是如此肮脏的人。懦弱地把真心隐藏在援交的旗号之后，用罪恶而不负责任的方式色诱了自己的老师，让那个光明的人陪自己堕入不道德的深渊。

和母亲当年所骂的话一模一样。

如果这件事情真的败露，先不说谢家长辈是否会大发雷霆，谢弥是一定无法像这样自由自在地待在学校了吧。  
林时秋非常清楚谢弥有多喜欢现在的学校生活，越是清楚，越是恐慌。

被他刻意忽视了许久的问题，就这样随着被遗忘的过往，突然不灭的梦魇一般，再明白不过地被摆到眼前。

林时秋蜷缩起身体，一股强烈的反胃冲动让他难受得不能动弹。缓了好一会儿终于能够爬下床，在卫生间干呕了半天，只感觉眼前发黑，天旋地转。  
虽然什么都没吐出来，但他也不想再回去睡觉了。草草换了件衣服，便踩着门禁的时间线离开宿舍。

踱到谢弥的小区根本没花多长时间，他仰头看那扇没开灯的窗户，思绪乱七八糟揪成一团。

他睡了吧，如果我现在上去跟他说分手，他会有什么反应？他会不会想要挽留我……不对，我们根本没有交往，又谈什么分手呢。

林时秋恍恍惚惚地爬上了楼，站定在谢弥门前，犹豫又犹豫了半晌，才轻轻敲了门。

然而那个人是真的没在家。

他去哪儿了呢？林时秋靠在走廊的墙上，手指被冻得麻木，用力地深呼吸，却还是觉得自己缺氧得快要死掉。今天看来是不好说分开了……那我就留在这儿等他回来偷偷看他一眼，只看一眼就离开，绝不让他知道。

少年撑开了走廊的小窗，在刺骨的夜风中一瞬不瞬地盯着楼下，感觉全身的血液一寸寸冷寂，僵硬的躯体仿佛凝成了一尊雕像。

他的大脑已经没有余裕让他想到谢弥从地下车库直接上来的可能性，甚至连对方今夜会不会回来这件事都没有考虑过，只是傻傻地站在窗边等。后来谢弥突然出现在眼前，他整个人都傻了，一时间只想马上逃开，又急又羞愧得快哭出来。

看到我这么迟还在这里等，他会怎么想？既然见到他了，是不是必须现在就将那句话说出来？  
然而张开嘴，努力了好几次，林时秋却发现自己始终无法发出声音。他想说老师我们今晚过后就不要再见面了，老师对不起我不能再耽误你了，可是开口之后却变成：  
“老师，不让我走的话，就抱我吧。”

无情却又煽情，轻浮到低劣的话语。林时秋没有任何一刻像现在这样讨厌自己。

对面的人也立刻沉下脸色，紧接着出乎意料地，却只是用力把他拥进怀中。  
“我会抱你，但不是那种抱。到底发生了什么？冷静一下，慢慢跟我说。不用担心，我会帮你。”

谢弥的怀抱太过温暖，愈发让林时秋觉得自己身上凉得刺骨，他剧烈地颤抖起来，感觉自己就像一片干瘪的落叶，在这个人的怀里碎成了卑微的无数瓣。

“对不起，我在想，我们也许……我们……”

他支吾了许久也没有说明白，谢弥不再理会不成句的话，忽然扣住他冰凉的手，紧紧十指交缠，贴到自己怀里，“我不是早就告诉过你房门密码了吗？下次不要在门口等，自己进去。”

室内有中央温控系统，温暖如同春日下午。谢弥给他倒了一杯热可可，一切都温柔得像一场梦境。他再次开口问道：“你想对我说什么吗？”

少年捧着杯子，半晌摇了摇头。

“好。”谢弥说，“那喝完了就来睡吧，已经很迟了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps.当时阿秋跑了之后家人没有去找，是因为他在这个家里本来就是没人待见的多余存在，也有做了亏心事，怕阿秋把事闹大的原因。  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

谢弥早上睁开眼的时候，怀里的少年已经不在了。

空荡荡的被窝里犹有余温，被角也被细心地掖着。他爬下床走出房门，迎面看到少年坐在他铺着毯子的飘窗上，赤裸的脚趾陷在雪白的羊绒中，捧着一玻璃杯清水，在往外看。

谢弥每天早上刚醒来那半小时总是迷迷糊糊的，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，已经顺从内心走过去，将人圈到怀里。

“老师，早安。”少年抬起亮晶晶的眼睛，将水杯递给他。晨光在他纤长的眼睫上洒下一层光，那一瞬间的宁然恬静，几乎可以用圣洁来形容。

“今天周末，为什么不多睡一会儿。”

“醒了就睡不着了。”林时秋半坐起身，在男人的嘴唇上亲了一下，斟酌了一下，有些犹疑地开口道：“昨天晚上……让你担心了。其实是我看到有些像我们这样的……被曝光的报道，一时间很害怕，想来找你一刀两断来着。但睡一觉我又想通了，何苦那么患得患失，要是放走了你，我可找不到第二个谢弥了！都一年了也一点问题都没有，今后继续小心就好吧。等我毕业后更不用遮遮掩掩了。除非哪天老师厌倦了要赶我走，不然我就黏着你不放了！”

他用一贯轻飘带笑的语气说道，一面搂住了身前人的脖颈，却忽然被整个抱起来。长久的锻炼让谢弥远比看上去有力许多，十分轻松地一只手揽着少年的腰，另一只手拖着他的臀，从一个微微低于他的视角看上去，“你原来没打算毕业就跟我一刀两断啊。”

林时秋撇撇嘴，“我是这么绝情的人吗？”  
他马上又加了一句，“谢老师也不是个普通小教授啊。我走上社会之后，你就不能帮我了吗？”

谢弥并没有正面回答他，反而道：“我发现你总是不避讳，甚至刻意要对我说明你利益上的企图。  
“反正都是要待在我身边，与其总是让自己显得公事公办，装出一副很爱我的样子对你来说难道不会更有利？谢弥的恋人肯定比谢弥的床伴更会让他尽心尽力，你明白的。”

说出这番带着浓浓暗示意味的话时，谢弥感到一股陌生、痛苦又微带甜蜜的紧张。迷一般炽热的情感让他不由自主把王放到棋盘最前方，几乎是在请求对面的人将军。

然而那个少年连表情都没有变一下，甚至根本没把他抛出的橄榄枝当一回事，笑了笑便道：“哎，情啊爱的太严肃了我搞不来，而且我怕老师你当真了，到时候要把我拉去结婚可怎么办？更何况，如果我说，老师我一直好爱好爱你，你难道就会信？”

“你说，我就信。”

一瞬间林时秋以为自己幻听了。但仔细看去，谢弥的眼神是那样认真，认真到让他霎时产生一种被卷进巨浪的头晕目眩感。然而一晃神，那种认真的神色却宛如退潮，又迅速消失得一干二净。男人挑挑眉，“跟我结婚这么令人害怕？”

林时秋赶忙笑着抱住他，“哪儿能啊，只是小人家世低微，高攀不起贵府，要是害得谢老师被七大姑八大姨议论纷纷，我岂不是罪人一个。而且还有如花似玉的周小姐等着老师去娶，君子不夺人所爱。”

话刚说完，就被弹了一下额头，“谢老师并不喜欢如花似玉的周小姐，甚至连她是不是真的长得如花似玉都记不清了。”  
谢弥顿了顿，再次开口得有些犹疑，“你刚刚说的那句话，再说一遍，我就原谅你整这么多幺蛾子。”

“哪句？小人家世低微，高攀不起贵府？”林时秋歪着头看他。

“不是！”

“情啊爱的太严肃……肯定也不是吧，那就是……老师我一直好爱好爱你？”

谢弥没有点头也没有摇头，只是安静地抬眼注视他，林时秋心里狠狠一悸。

他思索了片刻，最终抓住谢弥的肩膀，很认真地在飘窗上跪坐下来，平视着他一字一句道：“谢弥，你是我的金风玉露，是我的沧海和巫山云，我恨不得夜夜与你同梦……此心可鉴，绝不作伪。”

少年澄澈的眸中仿佛盛着轻波万顷，晨风晃荡之间都是满溢出来的深情。谢弥蓦地哽住，可还来不及说什么，对方又忽然像泄了气的皮球，一股脑坐将下去，笑嘻嘻起来，“满足了吧？没想到谢老师是缺爱了啊。”

这样挑衅的后果便是，林时秋被直接按在飘窗上日了一通。

谢弥的家在22楼，高级公寓楼距很宽，如果不是拿着望远镜仔细盯着，没人能看清里面在做什么。然而光着身子被压在透明的窗户上还是让林时秋极其羞耻，才刚刚被插进去没多久就低泣起来，“老师我错了……不要在这里……去床上好不好，去床上……你想射进来也可以……”

谢弥抵着他的手却没有因为这可怜兮兮的请求放松半分，甚至还变本加厉地咬他的耳朵，“你太天真了……就算在这里，我也可以中出你。”

林时秋气愤地试图挣扎，却马上又被按回原地，被弄得直掉眼泪，“是你当时答应过我……我才，我才让你直接……你就不能像以前一样射在外……”

“乖，射在外面会弄脏羊毛毯。”谢弥丝毫没有负罪感。

“里面也会……流下来……”

“所以你要夹紧了，一滴不剩地…全部吃进去啊，宝贝儿。”谢弥的语气说不清是在生气还是调笑，“我不是你的沧海和巫山云吗……还想夜夜与我同梦，连这点都受不了？”

少年抵着玻璃窗的手因为太过用力而发白，一边哭一边摇头，一个字都说不出来。谢弥终究还是有些心软，慢慢将他修长的手指一个一个牢牢扣到手心，亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，“你可不知道我是怎么梦你的…不过这样就哭得这么可怜了，你怎么敢跟我夜夜同梦？”

林时秋茫然地抬头看他，“你还要梦到我什么？明明现实中我已经把什么都给你了。”

“骗子。”谢弥的声音轻得仿佛一场梦。

“你明明什么都没有给我。”

谢弥把少年变着花样折腾了半晌，才好心放过他，抱去浴室清理。往浴缸里注水的时候放在卧室的手机响了起来，他自顾自试完水温，不慌不忙地走出去拿了手机，和少年一起坐进浴缸之后才按下接通键。

林时秋本来想挤到旁边去避避嫌，却被圈进男人怀里，两个人紧紧贴在一起，连开口时胸口微微的振动都清晰可闻。

成熟男性温和的声音从手机里传出来：“谢弥，母亲说明晚的家宴会邀请周家小姐，让你回来见她一面。”

“这么难得给我打一次电话，开口就是这种事？”谢弥的语气有一丝淡淡的嘲讽，“谢萧，看来你最近很闲，连这种事都找得了你出马。”

对面的人哼了一声，“母亲说如果不是我，估计没办法把你叫回来。不过她错了，我显然也没本事把你叫回来。”

谢弥打电话的时候林时秋一动不动地坐在他腿上，安静得连呼吸都听不见。他真的是个非常会察言观色的孩子，有必要的时候总是懂事又乖巧，绝不会给人添任何麻烦；而平时两人相处，他时不时的坏心眼或是撒娇，也总是仿佛能窥探人心一般见好就收，反而让人觉得更加可爱。

此刻林时秋想必也觉得自己应该躲开以免被谢家长兄发现，然而谢弥牢牢把他抱在怀里，一面毫不避讳地与自己哥哥通话，一面居然像把玩什么漂亮物什一样，漫不经心地捏住他的下巴，低头亲他的嘴唇。

“我说了多少次，我不想娶那个女人。别再想尽办法让我们见面了。”

怀中人对他一系列动作慌张却不敢动作的状态某种意义上取悦了他，谢弥抵着少年湿漉漉的头顶，连带着说话的语气都不再那么冰凉：“如果是爸妈想要小孩子来消磨空虚的退休时光，你的两个孩子还不够他们伤脑筋吗？科研工作一点都不轻松，你还总是把集团的事情塞过来，要我再分出时间精力去应对一个完全陌生的女人，绝不可能。”

电话那头传来长长的叹息，“谢弥，有时候我真羡慕你永远活得这么自我中心。”

“这是褒义词？”

“不管怎么说，你总要成了家爸妈才会放心。反正你也没有恋人，就这样接受安排有什么不好？周梓晴是个好女孩，你不会讨厌她的。”

谢弥却不以为意地笑起来，“谁说我没有恋人？”

他说着，低下头靠到少年颈边，用一种无限接近于情人之间呢喃的声音道：“阿秋，你愿意我去见那个女人？”

几乎是刚刚说完，谢弥就后悔了。这个少年一直都刻意与自己保持剥离情感的肉体关系，他明明再清楚不过，却忍不住一再往安全线的另一边跨去。在言语上占这种暧昧的便宜有什么意思？甚至会把他吓跑都未可知。

果不其然，少年闻言后整个人蓦地僵住，水珠顺着乌黑的发梢流到他细腻雪白的脸颊上，眼眶里都是雾气，看起来就像只受惊的小兔子。

谢弥实在不知道心里那股恶劣又莽撞的冲动从何而来，此刻看着林时秋沉默的脸，居然忍不住继续逼他：“怎么不说话？放心，谢萧不是什么吃人的洪水猛兽，你就算不让我去也不会怎么样。”

最后还是谢萧听不下去了，开口打断道：“是你突然在我面前摊牌把她吓到了吧。既然是恋人，就给我好好体贴一下对方的感受啊？你这种人有人看得上真是天理难容……你的事情我不管，不回来的话爸妈那边你自己去解决。别忘了准备好下周帮我跑丹麦，挂了。”

谢弥感觉怀中的少年全身绷得僵直，直到听筒中传出电流的忙音后，才骤地软了下去，就像突然被丢到热水里的棉花糖一样。

有这么害怕吗？谢弥漫无目的地想，那他会跟我生气吗？我倒宁愿他任性一点，脾气再坏一点。

然而林时秋没有。他只是转过头来，心有余悸地问：“你到底搞什么啊，就这样直接让你哥知道我的存在，真的没问题吗？”

“只是说了个‘阿秋’，你一个音都没发出来，他怎么会知道你是谁。”谢弥淡淡道，“放心，他很忙的，不会有闲情关心这种事。”

少年愣愣地靠在他怀里，半晌之后好似不知道说什么好一样，嗯了一声，又不动了。

林时秋一再的退让经常会让谢弥产生自己在他这里享有无底线的纵容的感觉，这种感觉时而让他很熨帖，时而却像现在一般，让他冒起一股无名火，恨不得把怀中人的平静砸碎，让他再也无法在自己面前这样从容。于是他冷笑一声：“就像我刚刚在电话里说的。你有异议吗？”

林时秋完全没有反应过来，愣愣地回头看他。

“我不想娶那个女人。”谢弥面无表情道，“编造一个恋人的存在会让拒绝这件事简单很多。你有异议吗？”

少年马上明白了。脸先是涨成粉色，然后又像骤地想起什么，变得青白，一反往常期期艾艾地道：“这……不太好吧，就算你哥不会管，你爸妈肯定不会不管，到时候如果被他们知道我是谁……”

谢弥挑眉，“你怕会影响你的名声？多虑了，我父母都不是刨根究底的人，除非我把你正式带到他们面前，他们不会来打扰你的。”

林时秋愣愣地看着他，半晌欲言又止，转身低下头，盯着水中自己的小腿，“好……你是金主，你说了算。”

虽然口上叫着“金主”，但其实林时秋基本对谢弥没有什么金钱上的要求。哪怕谢弥完全可以、甚至也乐意养他，他还是坚持不放弃自己的几份兼职。谢弥时不时送给他的一些昂贵的小玩意儿反而更成了他拿来反驳的理由：  
“我一个家境普通的学生，靠一点奖学金怎么可能穿得起杜嘉班纳和阿玛尼，如果不去打几份工，不是一下子就会被猜到在做奇怪的勾当了。”

谢弥总是对此失笑。难道打一点工就能穿得起杜嘉班纳了吗？  
但是这个孩子坚持要这样，他也没有任何反对的理由。

所以每到周末，林时秋反而会变得更忙。洗完澡还不等谢弥泡好咖啡，他就收拾好自己准备离开了。临别前谢弥把两片面包塞进他手里，低头亲了他一下，“虽然早就过了早餐时间，但最好还是吃一点。

林时秋点点头，笑着回吻他，“谢谢老师……今天是在学校的保龄球馆值班，一直到晚上八点，我会加油的。”

这还是林时秋第一次特意为自己解释他的去向，谢弥一时间有点怔愣。也许是他脸上的“为什么”三个字太好解读，少年一边看着他一边向玄关后退，眼神染上不怀好意的狡黠。

“这不是身为你的‘恋人’应该要做的事吗，谢弥？”

林时秋说完就像恶作剧成功的小孩一样一溜烟跑了。待谢弥反应过来，楼道里已经空无一人。

“……”身后咖啡机发出滴滴的完成提示音，谢弥扶额靠在门边，半晌发出一声长长的叹息。


	5. Chapter 5

保龄球馆的工作人员更衣室里此刻空无一人，林时秋一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子，暧昧的红痕也逐渐显露出来，从他锁骨开始，一路蔓延到小腹，甚至还要往下，都是新鲜的、今早刚刚被弄出来的痕迹。

其实排班从中午才开始，但他的心实在太乱，也根本不清楚应该用什么样的态度继续面对谢弥，所以哪怕仍然腰酸腿软得紧，还是扯谎提前来了。

林时秋看着更衣镜里自己的身体，美好而年轻的姿态在他身上展现得淋漓尽致，每一寸都仿佛被计算得正好，更是因为刚刚被疼爱过，全身都弥漫着一种摄人心魂的艳色。  
谢弥对他的感情从何而来……从这里吗？

他垂下眼睑，嗤笑一声，不管是哪里，总不可能是他平时刻意表现出来那轻浮随便的样子吧。

道理我都明白，可你对我好过头了……还总说些令人浮想联翩的话，实在可恶。  
林时秋攥紧手中的制服，蓦地闭上眼睛。

“我会当真的……谢弥，我会忍不住假戏真做的。”

一起值班的是一个叫小路的姑娘。自从知道谢弥就是林时秋的导师，每次值班期间他们闲聊的话题就再也没变过。作为360°无死角谢弥脑残粉，小姑娘最大的乐趣就是不厌其烦地向林时秋询问谢弥的各种生活琐事，从穿衣风格到喜欢的食物无一不全。明明只上过他的一门选修课，在她眼里谢弥俨然已变成全世界最聪明、最帅、身材最好、最完美的男人，用她的话来说就是“知性禁欲却超潇洒超A，不好好做科研就要被迫回去继承亿万家产的极品高富帅”。

这个论调让林时秋着实笑了一阵，事后向她解释道：“他有个大他挺多的哥哥，继承家业哪里轮得到他……其他倒是勉强还贴切，不过那个‘超A’到底什么意思？”  
小姑娘用一种心照不宣颇具暗示的语调向他科普了这一系列用语，林时秋恍然思考了一会儿，顿时饶有兴味地继续问：“那你觉得，我算ABO哪一种呢？”

“你当然是个小美O啊，这还用说！”小路不怀好意地眯眼笑，“而且还是个极品小妖精，足够祸国殃民的那种。”

“什么？”O就O了，极品小妖精又是什么鬼，林时秋非常不满，“为什么谢弥超A，到我这儿就肯定是O？你看过我的游泳比赛吗，我身材和体能可都是很好的！”

小路无奈地叹了口气，“就是因为看过，才会这样说的，你真不知道自己的诱惑力到底在哪里吗？……长一张这样的脸，偏偏还是这种性格。看看你这腿这腰这屁股，还好我更好的是谢弥那一口，不然第一个推你。”

林时秋对此梗了半晌都没说出话来，最后拱手抱拳道：“多谢大姐不推之恩。”

然而今天才刚踏入球馆，就看到小姑娘面色不豫地一直盯着排班表看。见到他来，马上一边假装整理道具，一边走过来小声对他说：“今天值班的教练是那一个，你小心点。”

林时秋闻言向侧门望去，正好一个穿着运动衣体格健硕的中年男人走进来。他心下了然，无言颔首，朝远离那个人的场馆另一头走去，开始工作。

一开始林时秋并没有发现这个据说有点背景的球馆教练有什么不对，只是感觉他很喜欢凑到自己身边，有时候还会说一些稍微逾距的话。虽然现在同性婚姻已经合法，但毕竟还是稀有，再加上年龄差，林时秋甚至没往“他是不是对我有意思”这回事上想过。

“如果不是我敏锐的雷达察觉到蛛丝马迹并严肃提醒了你，说不定哪天你就被占便宜了。”这是小路的原话。

我就是个虚有其表内里蛀透了的烂苹果。如果不是刻意去取悦，从来都不讨人喜欢，那个教练就算有兴趣也会很快消磨光的，不用这么替我担心。  
林时秋很想这样回复她，但最后还是只笑着说了谢谢，从此开始注意与那个教练保持距离。

傍晚大家轮流去吃饭，林时秋休息完正准备回去替小路的班，就见她很夸张地哭丧着脸朝他奔来：“林时秋秋秋——！”

“我可能要早退了，舍友那傻子居然打游戏打昏了，下楼的时候一脚踩空……啊啊不说了，我赶紧去救她了，你自己一定要小心啊！”

林时秋其实从来不觉得自己一个年轻力壮的男子汉会有什么危险，赶忙把小路推走，自己回到工作岗位。

然而被这样刻意提醒过，林时秋还是不由得多了一份注意。不知是不是他的错觉，小姑娘走后，那个李教练开始更频繁地走到他身边跟他攀谈，有时候目光甚至颇有肆无忌惮的意思。

林时秋暗自蹙眉，趁人少的时候摸出手机，给谢弥发了条消息。

QIU：谢老师，今天晚上还需要我陪你吗？

两个人的工作压到一个人身上，林时秋并没有很多摸鱼的机会。再打开手机已经是大半小时后，微信界面躺着一条未读：

谢弥：正好有事想和你说，下班了等我去接你。

林时秋笑着回了一句“好”，安下心来。

保龄球馆的换衣间最早其实只是个杂物室，为方便打工的学生换制服才被单独辟出来，里面并没有隔间，一般都是一个人锁了大门换完再进下一个。现在只有自己要用，林时秋慢悠悠地披上衬衣，还刚刚来得及扣上第一颗扣子，居然从门口传来了开锁的声音，他下意识地抓起自己的外套往后退，门外昏暗的廊下走进一个人影，是李教练。

林时秋心里顿时警铃大作，一边飞快地继续扣完衣服扣子，一边沉声质问道：“李教练，我以为我锁好了门，你会明白我还没换好衣服。”  
他倒是真没想到此人有换衣间的钥匙，不过转念一想整个场馆几乎都是他在管理，有钥匙也不奇怪，只怪自己防范意识太低。

李教练却直接反手关了门，向林时秋逼近，把他逼到墙角才好整以暇地盯着他道：“都是男人，你怕什么。”

林时秋狠狠皱起眉头：“恕我直言，就算不说只有异性能发生关系这种观点早已过时，我认为在别人换衣服的时候闯进更衣室本身也是失礼的行为。有事请直说，不然请出去。”

却不知道这种态度哪里戳中了李教练的点，他一下子好像失去了继续周旋的耐心，直接不管不顾地动上了手，腿脚也挤了过来，“你知道你每次露出这副表情的时候我都在想什么吗……小林，我是真的很喜欢你，陪陪我怎么样？”

林时秋一阵反胃，马上用力推拒抵抗，可本来就被抵在墙角落了下风，无处可避，一时间根本不是一身货真价实肌肉的体育教练的对手，三两下就被制住了。男人狠厉地笑道：“我见过的多了，一眼就看得出来你是什么货色，现在可别给我立什么贞节牌坊，乖一点你也能爽到……说不定今晚过后你还会求我再来草你呢……”

他开始下流地往衬衣里摸去。林时秋害怕得发颤，巨大的慌乱却让他蓦地生出一股谜一般的力气，猛然挣脱开男人的手，转而死死扣住他的手腕，虽然呼吸有点乱，语气却仍然沉冷理智：“李教练，你疯了？在学校的保龄球馆里，猥亵学校的学生？我相信就算你背后有人，这种事闹出去仍然不好收场。我没有什么脆弱的心理包袱，你如果敢对我做出任何事，我一定会将你告上学校和法庭。色欲谁都会有，但犯法大可不必，我相信你作为一个有判断力的成年人，不会真的做出这种事情。”

林时秋强忍着颤抖和紧张，几乎是憋着一口气飞快说完这通话。见男人似乎有点被说动，赶忙继续道：“现在你放开我，我们当这一切都没发生过。你这么好的体格要找床伴肯定非常容易，何必执着于我一个学生。相信我，这样对你我都最好。”

男人沉默了须臾，倏忽却用没有被攥住的那只手捏住少年的两颊。侮辱性的动作让少年无法再开口，他却恶狠狠地笑起来：“你真的很会说……有没人告诉过你，长得太漂亮又喜欢耍小聪明的人，最后都不会有好下场？”  
“你话里话外威胁我，就不怕逼急了我，先奸后杀？反正这里没有监控，只要我小心一点，说不定身上半分脏水都不会有呢……？”

他说着，粗鲁地扯开林时秋的衬衣。扣子崩落，少年身上隐藏的痕迹一下子全部暴露在他视线里，像导火索点燃他眼中暴虐的火焰。

“真是个婊子，身上这么精彩，都不知道被多少男人草过了，到我这儿就假装品学兼优的好学生？嗯？！”

林时秋的大脑陷入短暂窒息的空白，眼见男人的嘴唇就要落下来，拼命颤抖着侧过脸去。然而比恶心的吻先到的是门被踹开的剧烈响声，李教练明显也吓了一大跳，还没反应过来发生了什么，就被来人一拳打翻到地上。

林时秋缓了须臾才能够定下神看清来人是谁。他深深吸着气，在这种情况下，居然还能对谢弥扯出一丝苍白的微笑，“谢老师……我说了八点下班，你来的太迟了。”

谢弥脸黑得像锅底，把外套披到少年身上，一言不发地揪起还不明所以的李教练，再次狠狠一拳打上去。

林时秋知道谢弥一直在练格斗，但没想到他能把一个体育教练打得毫无还手之力。人躺地上不动之后他拨通一个号码，沉着脸往外走，大概在谈这次的事情。林时秋慢慢回复了一点力气，也凑上去泄愤性地踢了一脚，然后跟出去，乖乖地站在谢弥身边等他。

打着电话的谢弥皱眉睨了寒风中衣衫不整的林时秋半秒钟，突然对着手机说了句稍等，抓起他的手把他拎进车里。

就好像真的非常心疼在乎他一样。

又说了片刻这通电话才结束。车的引擎被缓缓发动，气氛变成很有压迫感的沉静。

须臾，驾驶中的谢弥骤地开口问：“他骚扰你多久了？”

林时秋拢着外套，低头回答：“以前最多仅限于一些无伤大雅的言语……对不起，我没想到他真敢做出这种事。今天一起值班的同学先走了，我看情况有些不对，之前联系你就是为了预防万一……”

“你还挺聪明。”谢弥冷笑道，“那你怎么不提前跟我说清楚？不会让我早点进场馆去接你吗？”  
“如果今天不是我等了半天没见你出来，看体育馆大门关着灯却没关，有点怀疑所以翻窗进去了，你现在会怎么样？如果我就只是站在门口等你呢？如果我发现得太晚了呢？”

他这些发泄性的语句非常短暂，说完沉默了片刻便迅速冷静下来，语气不再怒气冲天，却仍旧斩钉截铁：“辞掉你所有的兼职。以后我会养你。”

林时秋瞪大眼睛望向他：“谢弥，没必要因噎废食吧？我其他的兼职并没有这种问题，我保证只有这个……”

谢弥听着，缓缓把车停在了路边，伸出手指止住少年接下去的话，夜色笼罩他的身影，墨色的眼睛中仿佛蕴含什么扭曲危险而深邃无边的漩涡，“嘘——我不相信你的保证。你口中从来没有真话，所以你什么都不必说，只要听话就行了。”

今晚林时秋也被吓得不轻，虽然一直强撑镇定，但其实直到现在手还有些不自觉的颤抖。此刻听到谢弥这样说，顿时心下苦闷，靠在椅背上，话语不由地带上嘲讽，“谢老师，你知道‘援交’是什么意思吗？本来你要求我只有你一个床伴就是逾距了，你有什么权利让我放弃我的其他工作？”

说完他又觉得自己实在可笑，好像维持经济独立，他和谢弥的关系就能保有最后的纯洁一样。

谢弥并没有回话，反而执起林时秋的手腕，细白的皮肤上还有刚刚被别人掐出的红痕，他的眼神越来越阴戾，忽然解开安全带，不顾他的惊呼，把他拎到驾驶座来。

“那今晚就把我们的关系变一变吧……你这么不乖，如果头上被冠上某个人的标签，是不是能稍微不令人操心一点？与其花时间精力去挣那一点小钱，不如多想想怎么取悦我……你这么聪明，怎么会不懂呢？”

林时秋以一种屈辱的姿势被抵在方向盘上，一动不能动。一面不适地喘息，表情却仍旧没有半分示弱，“你怎么不干脆让我退学，以后也不要工作，就关在家里做你的性爱玩具？！谢弥，别说梦话了！”

谢弥却似没听到一样，在他早上留下的痕迹上又咬了一口，逼得少年发出声音，笑意又冷又危险：“你想得挺不错……你觉得我做不到吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别贫了，你才不忍心


	6. Chapter 6

林时秋被他欺负得全身发抖，本来就已经很疲惫的身体和精神不堪重负，雾气聚上他的双眼，琉璃一般的眼珠仿佛被水洗过，下一秒就有泪滚落下来。

“为什么要这样？我也没想到会发生这种事，我也很害怕……和你的关系是我自愿的，没什么好说，但我又不是不会做正经工作……我也在努力，你怎么能一下子武断地叫我都放弃？”

谢弥愣住了。他以前从未见过这样几乎可以用楚楚可怜来形容的林时秋，原本的怒火几乎转眼就融化得一干二净，只剩下心软和后悔。把人抱到怀里揉了揉头，看他一言不发地掉眼泪，又长又翘的睫毛被泪水粘成一缕一缕的，用尽理智克制住吻掉他泪水的冲动，只是把他的头按到自己肩膀上：“别哭了，我刚刚情绪有些失控，说的都不是真心话。我当然尊重你其他的工作，只是给你提供另一个选择。你完全不必那么辛苦还面临危险，我可以提供你需要的一切。”

林时秋哭的时间非常短暂，抹掉眼泪后就冷静像什么都没发生过一样，然而刚刚哭过的眼睛不会说谎，自下而上瞥过来，清纯可怜却又媚气横生，眸光潋滟，美丽得摄人心魂。

他靠着谢弥的脖颈停顿了一会儿，也不知是在想什么，忽然有些暧昧地一路移到他耳旁，轻声问道：“那我要怎么回报谢老师呢？像你说的，多想想怎么取悦你？”

“可我还能怎么取悦你呢？是我在床上还做得不够好吗？明明你想要几次我都配合你，你想让我穿那些衣服，我虽然不愿意但也穿了……你想射在里面我也让了……我每次都很努力让你舒服，你想让我喝下去，我都喝得一干二净……我还能怎么取悦你？谢老师……教教我？”

从温情到欲火焚身连这一席话的时间都不用。谢弥抵着他的后脑，把他整个人揉在自己怀里，狠狠吻上去。

一吻过后少年红着脸喘息着，完全不复刚才的趾高气扬，被迫跪坐在谢弥大腿最根部，炽热的东西刚好对着他身下。他有些别扭地试图往后挪，“谢老师真是大色狼，这儿虽然没什么人，但要是有哪辆车打灯正对着一照，我们就完了。”

谢弥一句话都没说，解了安全带，把人抱到后座，然后直接锁了车门。

林时秋被压在后座的车窗上又一次被吻得七荤八素，他的衣服已经被脱了一大半，裤子褪到膝盖以下，谢弥的手指已经开始毫不留情地扩张。

少年捂着嘴不敢发出太大声音，还没回过神来，就被轻轻一拉，转而趴在谢弥身上，然后听见他说：“你不是要学怎么取悦我吗？”

林时秋垂下哭过之后微红而湿润的眼睛，迷茫地看向身下的人，只见他勾起嘴角，语气如常地道：“自己坐下去。”

谢弥的声音一贯禁欲又自制，仿佛圆号一样沉静而悦耳，此刻却饱含欲火，甚至有一丝喑哑的燥意。林时秋哪里受得了他这样说话，而且本身也是自己撩的火，只能颤颤巍巍地去找那根东西，试图对准坐下去。

然而才刚刚进了个头就卡住了。扩张没有做充分，林时秋又不敢用力，一时间不上不下。谢弥沉下脸，握住他的腰强行继续插入。

“啊……！不……你轻点……”一口气坐到底，林时秋差点被顶得哭出来，虽然已经做过无数次，但刚进入时炽热的被贯穿感还是会带来恐惧，仿佛全身的感官一瞬间集中到身下，整个人就像巨浪中的小船，颠簸浮沉不知如何自处。

然而此刻却不能这样。林时秋喘着气，手撑在真皮的椅背上，慢慢试图摆动腰部，隐忍痛苦而泫然欲泣的表情每一分都落在身下人的眼中，不多时他居然感觉身体里的东西又涨大了一分。

“谢，谢老师…”林时秋不敢动了，从泪眼朦胧的视线里去捕捉谢弥的脸，语气颇为可怜，“我……我没力气了……这样好辛苦，我们不这样做行吗？”

谢弥从下往上狠狠顶了一下，“你平常不是经常坏心眼又趾高气扬得很的吗？怎么现在连自己动一动都做不到呢？嗯？”

“嗯……对不起……我……我会听话的……不要……”林时秋被他突然开始的顶弄逼得掉下泪来，终于还是开始求饶。他这样弱势的表现让在他身体里的男人满足又是怜爱，终于还是放过他，温柔地把他抱进怀里，用他习惯的姿势继续动作。

在车里动作幅度不敢太大，高潮迟迟都没有到来，林时秋被折磨得全身都快散架了才好不容易结束。他被抱回副驾驶座时已经一副昏昏欲睡的样子，头低低地垂在靠枕上，眼睛半阖着，流丽的眼线划出新月的弧形，眼尾却染着靡丽的嫣红，乖巧美丽之中却又有种难以言喻的煽动性。

他应该是太累了，一个字都没有说，拉着谢弥的手却没有放开。

每次激烈的情事后，林时秋都会有这样一段难得温顺又黏人的时期。谢弥爱极了他低下头时在温黄的灯光映照下的样子，一只手和他相握，另一只手慢慢继续驾驶，宽阔而无人的夜间国道此刻如此安宁。

这样的气氛让谢弥花了好一会儿才想起来他最初来接这孩子的目的。他轻轻捏了下对方的手，“还记得我一开始说有话要对你说吗？”

回答他的只有轻浅而规律的呼吸。

谢弥把车靠边停下，伸手拂过身边人的脸，“睡着了吗……阿秋？”

林时秋迷迷糊糊地用脸蹭了蹭他的掌心，眼睫颤动了一下，却还是没能睁开。

“我马上要去丹麦参加一场学术讨论峰会，你和我一起去怎么样？”

他自己都没留意到他现在的声音有多么温柔，就像常年高高筑起的坝，在夜深人静之际终于能放任情意的汪洋倾泻而出。

“会议有三天，在那之前我刚好要为公司去商谈一件事，早去几天，一共待一周左右，期间还可以带你去四处玩一下……你愿意吗？”

谢弥本来没想得到答案，却不想看上去一片睡意朦胧的那个人，却突然微微挪过头，在他的掌心亲了一口，然后慢悠悠地挑起一线带着睡意的眼睛看他，笑眼清媚仿佛雪地里的白狐，“我一直是好学生……老师说什么，我就怎么做。”

他们虽然午间就到达丹麦，但劳顿得什么都没有兴致做，在五星级宾馆里老老实实倒了一天时差。

林时秋的睡眠一向很浅，第二天稍微早醒了一些，轻手轻脚地爬下床。阳光从窗帘的缝隙透进来，丹麦已经完全是一片冬国风光，遥远的地面上人影稀疏漫步而过，晴空万里，然而积雪未化，被扫在道路两旁，光秃秃的行道树上也一片盈白。

不知道是这副肃杀的风景还是身处异国他乡的实感让他蓦然生出一股寂寥，房里暖气很足，他却拢了拢衣服，又缩回床上。

要再睡着却是不能的了。林时秋只能百无聊赖地看谢弥的睡脸，却又不敢顺从本心去抱住他。有些心烦意乱地揪住被沿，忽然想到什么，慢慢钻进被子里，爬到还在睡梦中的男人下半身的位置。

早上经常会有的生理现象在此刻也没有缺席，少年小心翼翼地剥开他的裤子，有点心虚地将柱体含下去的时候，还在自我安慰，没有哪个男人没幻想过这种早上醒来发现自己在被美女口交的情节吧？虽然美女换成了美少年，但谢弥也不亏对吧？

他不是在捣乱，他在做好事。

本来也已经快到谢弥一贯的起床时间，几乎刚舔弄了几下他就略有所察地动了动身子。其实最开始林时秋口交的技术是真的完全不行，搞得他都不敢再半真半假地说什么他经验丰富，谢弥其实是他第n任之类的了。

他所有的技巧和手段都是在与谢弥相处的过程中被调教出来的，说他从内而外完全专属地迎合谢弥的喜好也不为过。

但谢弥还是很快就清醒过来，一把将被子掀开，让在被窝里作祟的少年无处遁形。林时秋一不做二不休，埋在他腿间撩拨之意满满地一边笑眼看着他，一边亲了一口他身下的东西，“早啊，谢老师。”

“你……”谢弥倒吸一口气，揉他脑袋的手说不清是在拒绝还是将他推近，“太胡闹了，我等下还要去见客人。”

“毕竟谢老师带我来这么远的地方……我不能让你觉得机票钱亏了才行……”林时秋口齿不清地嘟囔，“你难道不爽吗……？唔…我会动作快点的……”

林时秋一边说一边舔弄他的龟头，舌头绕过柱体滑到囊袋上，然后费力将整根慢慢含进去吞吐起来。他似乎比以往都要卖力，所谓“动作快点”也许就在于此，好在谢弥一向都很吃他这一套，果然没过多久就感觉到自己已经逼近射精的边缘。

林时秋也配合他的需求加快自己的吞吐的速度，最后含到自己喉咙深处，待他尽数射了进来，才有点艰难地捂着嘴，慢慢咽下去。

这也是他努力了很久才学会的事。一开始不是反胃得不行就是会被呛到，现在却已经可以熟练的掌握对方射精的时机，然后一滴都不漏全部吞下去了。有时候实在觉得，在取悦谢弥这件事上，他甚至比学习还下功夫。

洗漱之后谢弥换上三件套西装，为接下去的商谈做准备，少年还穿着睡觉时候的白衬衫，晃荡着裸露的双腿坐在床上托腮看他整理发型。

“不是很习惯你这么精英的样子。”他老实地说，“但是……好帅啊。”

谢弥的五官并不像林时秋这样每一寸都极其精致漂亮，而更棱角分明，眉眼间贵气逼人，高定西装包裹之下更显露出他完美的身材，每一根线条都硬直而摄人心魂。与性感的帅气矛盾的是他周身渊博而内敛的气质，那种自由随性的冷漠赋予了他一种率性的年少感，如此令人心折，却永远不可把握。

此刻听到林时秋的赞语，他唇边噙了浅浅一抹笑，一贯略显冰冷的距离感融化成缱绻的柔和。

林时秋时常会讶异于自己对谢弥这样长久难以停息的狂热，时常却又觉得自己对这样的人甚至还不够狂热。好在他已经很习惯于将自己的爱意藏在轻佻的表象之下，此刻也只是汲着拖鞋走过去，捻起他的领带试图帮他系起来。

凑近了可以闻到谢弥身上淡淡的香水，刚刚洒下没多久，前调好闻的雪松味还萦绕在颈间。林时秋不明白自己怎么会因为他的味道和难得的正装就心跳成这样。他想不顾一切地拉倒他和他疯狂地做爱，却又没有一刻像现在一样清晰地明白做爱这种肤浅又虚伪的行为无法填满自己内心空虚之万一。

“你是在帮我系领带，还是在捣乱？”谢弥从少年手里夺过已经乱成一团的领带，自己重新对着镜子系起来，半真半假地调笑了一句，“你连领带都系不好，我带你来何用？”

“是啊，我也做不成秘书，那就……”林时秋坐到镜台上，曲起线条完美的双腿，笑得天真又妩媚，“只能做你的性爱玩具了。这不是你说的吗，谢老师？”

谢弥拉好最后一丝褶皱，挑眉看他一眼，忽然抬起他的腿，俯下身去，在他大腿内侧最私密的地方轻咬了一口。

再抬头，少年如雪似玉的面颊果然烧得一片通红。他早就明白这个人虽然一天到晚跑火车，装出一副很随便的样子，但实质上纯得不得了，又脆弱又敏感。最早什么都不知道就敢来勾引他，还假装出一副有经验的样子，却不知道自己嫩得能掐出水来，根本谁都骗不了。稍微老道一些之后甚至还变得更加致命，每次毫不避讳的刻意引诱都似乎撩到人心坎上。可真的到床上，又没两下就掉下泪来，或是硬撑着嘲弄，或是哀声求饶，无论口上怎么说，实际都一副纯然顺从的姿态。  
让人恨不得荒废一切，只日日与他笙歌欢平。

如果他稍微没有这么可爱一点，我或许就不会明知无法永远独占他，却仍然如此神魂颠倒。谢弥在心里叹道。

然而面上他却只是有些恶意地挑着唇，状似无意地抚过少年的敏感点，居高临下地欺负他，只在声音里有一丝难查的温柔：“那玩具要有玩具的自觉，我不在的时候把自己包严实了，不要和陌生人说话，关好门，乖乖等我回来，明白？”

少年一面气息不稳地轻喘，一面却又略带挑衅地坏笑起来，“那谢老师要记得早点回来……别忘了你专属的性爱玩具还在宾馆等着被你草。”

谢弥呼吸一滞，几乎现在就想不管不顾地把这个人办了，一忍再忍，才仿佛发泄一般，埋在他颈间用力吮出一个红痕。

“我不应该在办公的时候把你带来的。”

“是啊，”林时秋的笑仍旧漫不经心，“怎么能把玩具带去办公呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他从来没有把你当成过玩具。


	7. Chapter 7

冬日的高纬度地带，夜晚被无限拉长，昼夜分界变得不甚明确。

哪怕才刚刚过了正午，天色已经变得昏黄。一日之间短暂的天光也仿佛被蒙上阴翳，寒凉的灰白是整个世界的主色调。

这座丹麦北部典型又美丽的港口城市在白昼的末尾尽情释放着活力。谢弥结束最后的商谈，从市中心商区的写字楼走出来，在熙熙攘攘的人群前微微顿足。

下属将车从停车场开出来，后座车门正对着他停下，仿佛在作无声的等待。

他却略一思索，走到驾驶座拉开车门：“接下来你们可以放假了。把车交给我就好。”

“您有什么需要去的地方吗？我可以代为……”

“不用。”谢弥不知想到了什么，一贯冷淡的面庞居然染上一抹笑意，“只是带家里的小孩出去兜兜风罢了。”

车才刚刚驶入酒店前广场的大门，林时秋的身影就出乎意料地映入眼帘。

广场里巴洛克浮雕式的喷泉因为过低的气温早已停止运作，取而代之的是一系列精巧的冰雕，绕着酒店前门摆了一圈。林时秋穿着枫色的大衣，和另一个金发的小男孩一起颇有兴味地绕着冰雕走来走去，看上去聊得正开心。

他发觉有一辆车笔直朝自己驶来时，先是下意识拉着小男孩往旁边退避，直到谢弥稳稳当当地停在他身侧摇下车窗，才意识到来者是谁。

“谢老师，这车好酷啊！”少年似乎心情很好，毫不吝惜地弯着眼眸给出赞叹。他的鼻子和脸颊冻出了可爱的红，呼吸将嘴唇染出一层水汽，乌黑的眼眸清澈而明亮，蓦地就让谢弥的心变得极度柔软。

酒店的礼宾上前轻敲车门，询问需不需要帮忙停车。谢弥打了个手势谢绝，一只手握着方向盘，冲林时秋扬扬下巴：“上车。”

林时秋对他的要求连一丝疑问都没有，开开心心地和同行的小男孩说了再见，便拉开车门坐到了副驾驶位上。

谢弥缓缓踩下油门，墨镜下的眉毛微挑，“前几天你说水土不服都没有出门，看来到今天终于适应了，还这么快就交到了朋友——虽然看上去是个不满十岁的小朋友。”

他话语里有略显亲昵的揶揄，林时秋绑安全带的手顿了顿，开口却还是快活而漫不经心，“是个德国小男孩。也是跟家长一起来的，平时家长去办公没时间管他，我们境遇类似，就一起玩咯。”

“你的意思是，”谢弥微微侧首，看了他一眼，“我是你的家长？”

墨镜掩去了他的神色，但林时秋莫名笃定镜片下他的眼睛一定带笑。

“你不是吗，谢老师？”少年愉悦地眯起眼睛，“你不是我的sugar daddy吗？”

他说完，好像觉得还不够似的，居然又歪着头轻声加了句，“daddy？”

谢弥没有转头，却腾出一只手，搭在少年的肩上，指尖穿过他的羊毛围巾，意味不明地在他的后颈上揉捏。

林时秋干脆把围巾解了，任由对方抚弄。车内空调似乎开得太高了些，他刚刚被冻得红彤彤的面庞，此刻又因为不同的原因更红了起来。

他盯着前方笔直空旷的道路，忽然道：“谢老师，你想做了吗？”

那语调仿佛在闲聊一样，“那你刚刚干嘛把我带出来？今天想在外面做吗？”

无论说出多么具有煽动性的话，少年的神色还是一如既往清澈而无辜。谢弥吸一口气，在他颈后滑腻的肌肤上报复性地捏了一下，“如果你不想去看极光的话，我们也可以现在掉头回宾馆。”

“极光？！”林时秋立刻刷地转头，态度完全变样，“真的吗？我们现在是要去看极光？”

“根据预报，今晚奥尔堡北部出现极光的概率有57％。”谢弥慢条斯理地说，“不算很高的概率，但是对丹麦来说已经足够难得了。往北那些国家更容易看到，但我们这次没空专程去。今天可能是此行唯一能看到极光的机会。”

“虽然我已经看过很多次，但我猜你应该不想错过。”

谢弥陈述性的语调平和而温柔，林时秋却蓦地感觉一贯高高筑起的心墙险些塌陷。不知名的情绪乱流让心音鼓噪到喧嚣的程度，他睁着眼睛，匆忙垂下头，只希望通红的脸不要出卖自己苦苦隐藏的心事。

幸好正在驾驶的谢弥并没有注意过来，只是继续调侃道：“况且家长也不能一直把孩子丢在宾馆不管，不是吗。”

“……哪里有你这样的sugar daddy。”半晌之后，林时秋才极小声地嘟囔道，“尽职过头了……等你以后回想起来，会觉得自己愚蠢的。”

“你觉得我愚蠢吗？”谢弥轻笑一声，“如果你觉得此行还算美好，那就绝不愚蠢。”

林时秋再次感受到那种丢盔卸甲般的手足无措。

他心底里忽的生出某个奢侈而大胆的猜想，甚至冲动地下一秒就想直接问出口。然而他害怕得到肯定的答案，更害怕得到否定的答案，最后仍然畏惧得一言不能发。

明明一直想维持最简单的肉体关系，可是心却与他的愿望背道而驰，一路诚实地向对方飞奔而去。

他早已经情难自禁了。

这种状态非常危险。林时秋盯着窗外，暮色缓慢地将天空染出渐变的蓝灰，犹如一场盛大的退潮。情绪的壁垒在这种无声无边的煽动中逐渐被冲刷成空白，他略显狼狈地沉默了半晌，最终还是随口转移话题道：“说起来，这辆墨绿的法拉第好漂亮，是谢老师刚买的？”

“来之前就已经订好，不过厂家调货花了点时间。”谢弥平直地注视眼前的路，“谢萧准备把产业从哥本哈根扩展到这边来，今后估计还会在这里置办更多商铺和房产。”

迅速褪色的天光已经让墨镜没有用武之地，他干脆摘下，一只手靠在车窗边缘，随性地将额发捋起，微微转头对身侧的少年说：“你如果喜欢，这辆车就送给你吧。到时候我让人运回国。”

林时秋一时间只认为自己听错了。大脑以龟速分析出谢弥的意思，随即直接陷入一片空白。谢弥讽刺他、折腾他、强迫他的时候，他能够面不改色地反击回去，此刻面对这种不做掩饰的示好，他却彻底不知所措。

好久之后他才说道：“我的美色居然这么值钱吗？……我偿还不起。”

谢弥不以为意地轻笑一声，“一辆车有什么贵重的，我还嫌它太过微不足道。至于偿还……我想要的的确不止什么美色。具体的等我们追到极光再说吧。

林时秋的心狂跳了起来。

只有57%的概率，今晚他们有一半的可能会白跑一趟。

但墨绿色的法拉第还是在宽阔笔直的道路上，毫不犹豫一往无前地飞驰而去。

远方地平线的尽头，浩瀚无垠的星河，已然一点一滴闪烁升起。

晚上8点52分时，北面天空终于泛出第一抹如梦似幻的色彩。

谢弥将车停在高处平原的露台边。丹麦并不是看极光的圣地，这种记载在当地旅游手册上的极光spot甚至都没有人影，后面针木林里隐约可见几个帐篷，但也没有点灯。乍一眼看去，天地辽阔，似乎只有他们两个人在寒冷的北欧极夜中相对无言。

谢弥又稍微调整了一下车的位置，让极光更完整地显露在车前窗的视野中，两人默默地注视美轮美奂的光影如女神的裙摆一般舞现于天际。光带寒凉却磅礴无边，这个浩瀚而寂寥的舞台无需任何言语的修饰，便足够亘古和直达人心。林时秋慢慢屏住呼吸，第一次感受到心魂摇曳是为何物。

他敢确信，他此生从未、也再不会看见更美的事物了。万籁俱寂，甚至可以听到来自身旁微微的嘘息。他最爱的人就坐在身侧，是他最爱的人带他飞跃半个地球，坠入极夜，送给他这场神赐一般盛大的祝福。

林时秋没有信仰，他贫乏而黯淡的世界，却因为谢弥的到来，才第一次明白了所有美好与心动的模样。

若是真有神明，对他而言，必定就是身侧这个人了吧。

他竭力克制胸中汹涌翻腾的爱意，却听见旁边忽然传来解安全带的声音，谢弥打开了车门，“我下去一下。”

车门迅速关上，将谢弥和零下的寒气一起隔绝在外。林时秋怔怔然转头看他，隔着车窗茶色的玻璃，只见他慢条斯理地从口袋拿出一盒烟，然后准备打火。

甚至没有思考，林时秋就直接跟了下去。寒风让谢弥几次都没能成功点起火，他于是站到下风口，接过打火机，抬首凑近他脸侧，为他把烟点好。

烟头火星明灭，映衬着谢弥的眸光也忽闪难明。他垂眸凝视被风吹得有些发抖的少年，片刻后问道：“这么冷，你下来干什么，吸二手烟？”

“凑近一些就不冷了。”林时秋贴到谢弥身侧，浅笑着歪头看他，“要不你教教我怎么抽烟？”

谢弥却直接把烟熄了。他淡淡垂下的眼睫上仿佛也染了一层白霜，在漫天极光下说不出的性感，那是一种成熟而涵养的韵味。

“小孩子不要学坏。”他把林时秋揽进怀里，走到副驾驶座拉开车门，将他推回车内，然后自己也重新坐回驾驶座。

“刚好我有事要跟你说。”

车内暖气让冻僵的肢体迅速回暖，林时秋还有些懵，茫然地转头望来。他的发梢因为剧烈的温度变化有些濡湿，谢弥面色不明地捻落那一点水汽，停顿少顷，忽然道：“林时秋，我们这种关系，结束吧。”

血色一瞬间从林时秋脸上退却干净。

这过于突如其来的宣告令他彻底呆滞，似乎根本不敢置信不能接受。于是谢弥再一次重复道：“我厌倦这种关系了。我们结束吧。”

“这算什么。”开口之后林时秋才发觉自己的声音有多沙哑，“……所以这次旅行，你要送我的车……都是你抛下我的补偿吗。”

“不是。”谢弥的语调仍旧平稳笃定，“是我用来讨好心上人的手段。”

“我不想再做你的金主了，林时秋。”

他以令人心悸的认真专注望入少年的眼睛，一字一句道：“做我的恋人，或者和我彻底结束——你选一个吧。”

林时秋花了整整一分钟来理解他话语中的意思，却越想越大脑宕机。所以谢弥是……喜欢他？

可是这怎么可能呢。这样的他，一个便宜轻浮的小玩意，怎么会值得谢弥付出真情呢。

他慢慢揪住心口，像一只被逼到无路可逃的小兽，后靠到车窗和椅背的间隙，目光空洞而全身发僵。

“这其实也是一个赌。”谢弥忽而笑了一下，“我本来想，如果追不到极光，就暂且算了吧。现在虽然各种方面都难以令人满意，但你至少待在我身边。”

“但是我们追到了。我想这是天意。”

哪怕在这种时候，谢弥的姿态仍然如此游刃有余。林时秋拼命想知道他是否也会有一丝一毫的紧张，但无论如何努力都无法看透他的心。他们两人之间一贯有如此巨大的鸿沟，表面上似乎是谢弥在等待他的决定和答案，但林时秋明白，从头到尾他都在一输再输，心甘情愿地被对方玩弄于鼓掌之中。

“为什么。”他艰难地问道，“不管以你的家庭还是事业，和我这样的人认真谈恋爱都挺荒谬的。”

“你这样的人？是指情书收到手软的校草大人，校游泳队的健将，还是导师心头的好学生？”谢弥语音戏谑，揉林时秋脑袋的手却很温柔，“我年纪是比你大了很多，但或许也因此更能照顾好你…而且你根本不是那么随便的人，所以我猜你可能还是有点喜欢我的……我不算完全没有机会，是吗？”

林时秋做梦都没想到谢弥居然是这样想自己的。

一阵阵的酸意从鼻腔漫上眼眶，刚刚炸裂一般翻滚的情绪却奇迹地慢慢冷静下去。他终于能够理智地思考。本来以他主观的见解与自作主张的着想，其实并不想答应谢弥。他怕给谢弥带去麻烦。

但此刻他突然领悟到，谢弥是一个阅历和能力都远超过他的成年人。今天的这些话，一定也已经过深思熟虑，他必定已经做好承担一切后果的准备。

林时秋没有权利自以为是地否定他的用心。此刻若是“为了他好”拒绝他，反而会使他受到伤害。

一切纷乱的想法在林时秋脑中闪现又消失，最后只剩下一个念头：

【答应他】

答应了他，他就是你的了。

他主动向你抛出了蛛丝，难道你不愿意爬向天堂吗？

林时秋的喘息逐渐急促起来，他红着眼眶，蓦地伸手，用毕生的力气抓住谢弥的手臂，那句话珍而又重地在齿下回转半晌，终于被他颤抖着吐出口。

“不要离开我……谢老师，我是你的了。”

“希望你不会后悔。我很难缠的，我会要你负很多、很久的责任。”他强忍着泪水，却同时慢慢扬起笑容，“……还有，你猜错了。”

明明哑着声音，少年看上去却如释重负，喃喃的话语腻在一起听不分明，直接沁入人的心底：“——我何止是有点喜欢你。”

尾音和几滴逃逸而出的眼泪湮灭在热情狂乱的吻里。林时秋不知道谢弥听清没有，不过一切都无所谓了。未来、过去，对他而言都不再有意义，他只剩下此刻——此刻极光漫天，他在与他最爱的人接吻。

哪怕就在此刻死去，他也甘之如饴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我其实很不喜欢狗血误会和各类令人不爽的纠结，阿秋敏感自卑就算了，成熟大人谢老师也一直看不透陪他纠结显然不可能。  
> 所以谢老师A上去了！  
> 其实如果阿秋愿意，谢老师一早就很想带他看遍世间美景，将一切美好的东西都送给他了ww  
> 以后会有很多机会的。


	8. Chapter 8

缱绻缠绵的一吻毕，少年整个人都软了，抬头望来的眼神湿润而迷离，带着一种小动物般的依恋。

怜爱将谢弥的心溢满，他摩挲少年敏感的后颈，忽然轻笑着问道：“……以前有谈过恋爱吗？”

林时秋目光茫然，怔了半晌，似乎在犹豫，最后还是乖乖摇了摇头。

“在我之前，你其实也根本没和别人做过吧。”谢弥温柔的声音仿佛在蛊惑一般，带着轻轻的笑意，简直令人心魂俱陷。

林时秋的脸蓦地红起来，他觉得谈恋爱还无所谓，说到上床可不能再退让了，于是下意识往后躲了躲谢弥的手，结结巴巴地说：“才不是！谢老师想太美了吧，我怎么可能……”

他虽然口上说过要谢弥负责任，但其实现在稍冷静一些便再没那种念头了。这个年代谁还会天真的觉得谈个恋爱就算什么保证了啊，能让他占有谢弥这么一小段时间就该偷着乐了，不如说这样对双方反而更好。

要是真的把自己的心路历程和盘托出，说不定马上就会把谢弥吓跑了。还是继续维持之前的人设比较好。

可谢弥的表情丝毫没有被他的话语影响，反而带上了一丝揶揄，手指从他的后颈挠上他的下颌，声音还是温柔好听得令人耳热，“阿秋，我们现在是恋人了。”  
他说：“我再给你一次机会。好好告诉我真正的答案。”

那循循的话语甚至带了引诱的味道，让林时秋的心狂跳起来。他又是害怕又是眷恋，踌躇良久，最后还是红着脸垂下头，极其小声地开口道：“……只有你。从来没有过别人。”

谢弥轻轻一笑，亲昵地捏了捏他的脸颊，“那你还总是演出那副样子来气我，为了让我吃醋吗？”

林时秋已经一句话都狡辩不出来了。谢弥笑着揉了揉他的头，见好就收不再逼问，回身坐好，将车启动。

踩下油门的同时，他又忽然想到什么似的感叹起来：“这么看来，你确实不止是‘一点’喜欢我啊。”

这话说得又笃定又愉悦，林时秋却像被踩到尾巴的猫，刷地蜷起身子，简直羞耻得快窒息，“你听到了……？！”

“要是没听到，你是不是又要赖账了？”谢弥挑起眉毛，“我当然全都听见了，你说你是我的了，说喜欢我，还有要我负责任，”他随手点了点自己的脑袋，“不仅听见了，还全都记住了，永远也不会忘。”

林时秋崩溃地缩到门边，简直想冲回去把刚刚那个意乱情迷自己的嘴堵上。谢弥注意到他的神色，却再度踩下刹车，把车靠边停下，神色认真地转头望来。< /p>

“阿秋，对不起，之前那么强硬地逼你做选择。其实我真的完全没有把握，也已经做好了今天就失去你的准备……谢谢你接受我。”  
谢弥垂下的眼睑在昏暗的路灯下晕染出一抹近乎柔情的弧度。

“还有，我爱你。”他慢慢说道：“你可能还不习惯这样与我相处，但我只是想说，在我面前你永远可以坦诚。”

咫尺的空间内，似乎有什么在沉淀发酵。林时秋注视着他明亮而深邃的眼眸，那里面几乎有和刚才的天空一般壮丽的极光，顷刻便把他带回同种无二的梦境。

他怎么也没想到谢弥会直接对自己说出“爱”这个字。那淡淡的一句话语却简直比爱神之箭还要富有效力，穿透他的心脏，令他恍惚得不知今夕何夕。

太过幸福，反而刺痛起来。

他又一次开始痛恨这个卑劣的自己。在这种时刻，他居然还胆怯地不敢开口给谢弥一个同样肯定的回应。

谢弥却似乎看破了他的困窘，只是笑着摸了摸他的头，“不要着急，不要逼迫自己。我会让你习惯的。”

心理上没有习惯，那便从肉体上开始习惯。

酒店的kingsize大床上，林时秋俯身趴着，只有腰臀部被人扣住抬起，整个人被撞得不断前倾。

今夜谢弥的前戏做得格外繁复细致，都还没正事开始林时秋就已经快不行了，此刻随着律动的节奏在不断小声呜咽着。

谢弥其实还算温柔，然而过于漫长，就反而变成一种甜蜜的刑罚。但少年今夜貌似也格外想要满足他。哪怕已经筋疲力尽，汗水与泪水交杂，却还在努力地迎合。

谢弥忍不住俯身下去再次亲吻他光滑的脊背，“……你今天晚上好主动。”

林时秋微微侧过脸去，用朦胧的余光瞥了他一眼，没能说出什么。

很多事情他说不出口，就只能用实际的动作，来传达自己哪怕万分之一的心意。

然而他并不知道自己的眼神是什么样的。那双噙着泪水的眼眸像是被爱意冲刷过一样，脆弱美丽而含情脉脉，毫无保留的情感简直一眼就足够把人溺死在里面。

谢弥知道床上的话不能作真，也不敢想象林时秋真的能对他深情如许，但这不妨碍他一瞬间兴奋冲动到了峰值。

两人狂乱地交缠着。林时秋不知道他为什么突然做得更狠了起来，一时难以承受地抓紧了床单，而谢弥将他的脸掰过来与他接吻，终于没有忍住，喘息着问出了口：  
“阿秋，你爱我吗？”

林时秋被他吻得失神，还没来得及回答，就再次被狠狠地贯穿。谢弥没有等待他，而是用急切到近乎粗鲁的动作，开始逼他开口，“阿秋，说你爱我……”

林时秋断断续续地呜咽着，几乎已经神志不清了，“我…嗯……我爱你……”

“叫我的名字。”

“谢弥……”林时秋哭着抓住了谢弥的手臂，“我…我爱你……”

“好。”谢弥的动作终于放缓下来，神色却还是难辨明晦，最终只温和地给了林时秋一个吻，“……真乖。”

次日早晨两个人都难得的睡迟了。白日里不再有夜晚的迷乱，谢弥先起床洗漱完，出来就看到林时秋拢着被子靠在床头走神。

“在想什么。”他走过去，在少年发顶印一个吻。  
这样温柔亲昵的动作却让林时秋一个激灵，下意识伸手虚挡了一下，就像一种无言的拒绝。

但他迅速反应过来，而后有些尴尬地笑了笑，“……我在想，腰和腿好酸。再这样来两次，我就要被谢老师用坏了。”

他的语气比起嗔怪倒更像是调侃。谢弥挑了挑眉，“好吧，下次我会注意可持续发展的。”

这一日原定计划仍旧是两个人一起出游，然而林时秋从起床开始就有些心事重重。他似乎努力想表现得像平常一样，可情绪根本没逃过谢弥的眼睛。两人收拾好，他刚刚拧开门锁，谢弥却从他身后伸出手，按住了门把。

“你怎么了？看上去心情不太好。”谢弥轻声道。

他的眼神带着鼓励的意味，林时秋和他对视一眼，却立刻移开视线，仍旧为难着什么都没有说出口。

谢弥神色微冷下去，略略低头，抵在门前的手臂逐渐收紧，倏忽问道：“……你后悔了吗？”

“什么？”林时秋有些诧异。

但他随即领会了谢弥的意思。这种与他本意完全相反的误解令他有些不知如何是好，嗫嚅半晌，只说出几个字：“……我是怕你会觉得……”

话头再度顿住，他又沉默了片刻，才终于下定决定一般，抬起头慢慢地说：“我昨天晚上只是随口要你负责，你不必当真……也不要对我有压力，好吗？”  
然而一面说着，他的头又似有点丧气一般逐步垂落下去，“你随时想要喊停……我都可以。”

谢弥简直要被气笑了。他竭力控制自己的情绪，手上却还是不由地使力，门“砰”地一声被他推闭，把面前的少年吓了一跳。

停顿一瞬，他随手扯开领结，半阖着眼睛，就像滚水上附着一层岌岌可危的冰面，终于冷硬地开口道：“林时秋，我们关系的变化是双向的。你说我不必对你负责，那你的意思是也不会对我负责吗？”

“如果你还不懂，那我就在这里和你说清楚。以后我会插手你的琐事，管你生活的一点一滴，我不会允许任何人再和你交往过密，很快我甚至会要求你搬出宿舍来和我一起住。你的作息、社交、未来，一切都会因为我而发生改变——你说你属于我了，你真的做好这样的准备了吗？”

谢弥抬起眼眸，那视线里有股咄咄逼人的狠意，让林时秋下意识往后退了半步。他的后背贴上冰冷的门板，然后再度被男人牢牢按住，下巴被强硬地抬起，被迫直视对方的眼睛。

“这是我要你负的责任。你想逃避吗？”

仿佛整个世界都被对方攫住，林时秋忽地因为这过度的侵略感产生一种窒息的错觉。而谢弥感到手下的少年在微微颤抖，才霎时如梦初醒一般，明白自己失控了。

他匆忙放开钳制少年的手，后退一步。然而手臂还未来得及收回，居然反被扣住。

“谢老师，不要离开我，你答应过的。”林时秋吸了下鼻子，眼眶泛着红，“你居然对我这么没有安全感……你怎么会需要对我没有安全感呢。”

“我没有后悔，也不想逃避，一分一秒都没有。”  
他终于作出回答，明明忍着眼泪，却又扬起一抹笑，“我说我是你的，意思就是你拥有我的一切。你对我做什么都可以，到你抛下我之前……我永远都会是你的。”

林时秋将谢弥的手贴到了自己的心口。那姿态与其说抓着一只手，倒不如说像捧着自己真正的心脏，小心而眷恋到迟疑的地步。他抬首望来时那湿漉漉而饱含爱意的眼神，霎时与昨夜最意乱情迷时重叠，鼓动从指尖传来，谢弥只觉得脑中一片空白，却又一瞬间什么都领会了。

他只明白自己无可自抑地将人揉进了怀里，声音穿过紧咬的牙关从喉中低溢出来：“……你想得好美，抓到了你，还妄想我会放开吗……？”

本来的出游活动不知怎么地又变成了床上活动。两人缱绻地相拥着，情绪爆发后沉淀为甜美的疲倦。

谢弥的指尖温柔地流连过少年脸上的泪痕，良久，倏而低笑了一声，“林时秋，你真的很喜欢我。”

怀中本来已经有些力竭的少年忽然颤动了一下。

“不如说……”他接着道：“你爱我，是吗？”

林时秋闭着眼睛装死鱼，完全不知道该怎么反应。

之前已经一时冲动表露得太多，在床上也被迫有的没的说了不少，然而……这样真的没问题吗？  
他真的有权利肆无忌惮地去爱谢弥这样的人吗？

室内静寂无声，只有空气加湿器令人惬意的轻微嗡动，谢弥却像是已经从这片沉静中得到了答案一般，只餍足地浅笑，半阖着眼抚弄怀中人的头发。

“……胆怯没有关系。我会让你习惯的。”

从冰岛回去已经是四天后的事情了。这几日林时秋白天作为谢弥的学生和他一起参加学术峰会，晚上作为他的情人和他吃喝游览，四处玩乐。

似乎什么都没有变。又似乎一切都不一样了。

短暂得仿佛美梦的日子随着回国重新落幕为平凡而安稳的日常生活。谢弥倒没有真的直接让林时秋搬出来和他同居，两人还是保持往常的模式——平时实验室见面，两三天做一次爱，周末住到一起。

然而林时秋明显感到了自己心境上的变化——因为谢弥实在是对他太好了。

作为恋人的谢弥简直是完美的。虽然口上占有欲很强，但实际的相处却都极尽尊重，温柔、周全、大方、体贴入微——没有人可以在被谢弥这样对待之后还不食髓知味。

林时秋感觉自己要被宠坏了。从前谢弥一点点的回应都能让他幸福地品味很久，现在却越来越不知足。他开始对谢弥有了期望，像第一次拿到糖的孩子，贪心地想要更多。

或者说这颗糖已经快要变成他的盐，他的空气，他生命的必须。谢弥的爱仿佛一片汪洋，他毫无抵抗地溺毙于此，已经再也没有挣扎的手段。

他幸福而恐慌，也开始想要占有，时而还会疯狂地妒忌——比如最近谢弥家里又开始不由说分地介绍女方给他认识，林时秋已经连续三天在实验室大楼下看见同一个开着红色跑车的女人了。

谢弥与她似乎还是旧识，所以显得没有那么不近人情，甚至每次都会攀谈两句。

望着此刻也在楼下寒暄的两人，林时秋一不留神又摔碎了手中的量杯。他叹一口气，随手把玻璃碎片扫起来，再往下瞥了一眼。

那个女人已经开车离开，谢弥也走了回来。

林时秋蓦地作下一个决定。

与发热的大脑相反地，他慢条斯理地洗了手，对着窗玻璃上自己朦胧的轮廓将头发稍微理了理，然后有条不紊地抬步走出去，敲响了谢弥办公室的门。

“阿秋，有什么事吗。”谢弥戴着眼镜，从办公桌上一堆资料中抬头。镜框的银丝衬得他整个人沉静而性感，林时秋忽地有些燥热，一面走一面将衬衣的扣子解掉了一颗。

“谢老师，我在想，”从来漂亮又乖巧的少年，此刻居然径直半靠在了办公桌上，将钢笔轻轻抽走，明目张胆地妨碍人办公，“我现在，能不能有权利……”

他的眼线挑着一种流丽而惹人心痒的弧度，然而清澈的眼瞳看上去总是很脆弱，“……我有权利，为你吃醋吗？”

这样前倾的角度能让人看到一截雪白的脖颈和分明的锁骨。细窄的腰线被衬衣收紧出来，少年身上哪怕连一道衣褶看起来都是美好的。谢弥简直不知道这个令他神魂颠倒的人事到如今还在说些什么，干脆把他拉过来坐到腿上，然后扣住了他今天有点不乖的手，“你怎么可能没有这个权利……所以你是吃醋了吗？”

略带揶揄的笑意让林时秋有些脸热，轻咳了好几声才能够正色着再度开口：“今天已经是第三次在楼下看见那辆红色的车了……”

“嗯。”谢弥好整以暇地靠着，示意他继续说下去，揽着他的手却已经开始沿着腰线往别处滑去。

林时秋有点坐不住，红着脸在他腿上稍稍挪了挪位置，低头道：“……谢老师不要和她说话好不好？”

“为什么？”谢弥挑了挑眉，吃豆腐的手却完全没停。

林时秋微微喘气，说不清是羞怯还是大胆地抬起眼眸，“我虽然只远远地看过几眼，但……她没有我好看吧？”

谢弥歪头看他，微笑起来，“嗯。”

“她虽然看起来很有钱，但你已经足够有钱了。”林时秋继续一板一眼地道：“大小姐们比较娇生惯养……她肯定不会有我乖。”

这样的人说些这么可爱的话，还在腿上动来动去，谢弥早就被撩拨得起了反应。谁知道林时秋居然直接伸手下去，握住他的东西，一面还俯到他耳侧微微嘘息：“……她也不会为你做这个吧？更不可能跪到你身下含住……或者自己坐上去，努力迎合满足你……”

“她们都不会……有我好的。”随着手上的频率加快，林时秋吐息也越来越热，还带着一种近乎恳求的急切，弱弱地埋在谢弥的颈窝间，“所以……只看我好不好……不要看别人……”

青涩、毫无技巧，却令人心醉的引诱。

“笨蛋阿秋……”

谢弥叹一口气，收下怀中人送上的吻，“我的眼里除了你以外，什么时候有过别人……？”

“你说只有过我……明明我也是一样。”谢弥用指尖珍重地划过他低垂的眼睑，“遇见你之前的二十多年，我世界就算有过色彩，也只是灰色，和更深的黑。很多感受，由你才第一次开始。”

他捧着少年的脸颊，“你相信我吗？”

林时秋没有说话，只是更用力地搂紧了他的脖颈，把自己整个人都送到他怀里。

天色尚未明朗，老旧的实验楼窗外仍是枯枝兀然。然而冬日确确实实已经将要过去了。

林时秋从办公室离开后，谢弥也起身，出去接了一个电话。

谢萧温和而稳重的声音从听筒响起，两人很快攀谈起来。刚开始谢弥似乎还心情不错，略带笑意的回了一句“小家伙已经不高兴了，是时候和家里说清楚了”，后来不知谢萧说了些什么，他却恢复了冷淡的神色。

“我确定。”他一手扣着桃树抽条的青枝，目光空远地凝视泛红的花苞，“……以前我不在乎。他总是刻意规避这方面的话题，我便没有逼迫他。但最近我发觉，这孩子……他有一种很不正常的自卑，甚至……我时常觉得他对我有一种盲目的崇拜。”

他说着，却有些苦涩地轻笑了一声，“明明不久之前我还以为他随性又淡漠，根本不可能被我拥有……真可笑啊。”

“我必须知道在他身上发生过什么。”谢弥缓声道：“这是为了我，也是为了他……我会把握分寸的，不用担心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赶上了情人节的末尾  
> 别问，问就是ao3的formatting实在是难搞，段间距乱七八糟，将就看吧


	9. 番外（学校卫生间play）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为番外，时间线是两个人在一起并解除所有误会后，和正文没有联系，也没有情节，就只是一辆toilet play车而已。  
> 因为正文也进行到他俩在一起了，干脆把以前随手码的他俩的肉一起贴上来给大家爽爽ww

几乎是刚刚扣上隔间的门，林时秋就咚地被压在隔板上。谢弥一边亲吻他，一边略显急切地撩起他的衬衫。林时秋的腰窝非常敏感，只是稍微碰一下也受不了，此刻被牢牢握着，他一边剧烈地颤抖，一边却还要忧心动静太大，努力克制自己的反应，一时之间眼泪都快掉下来了。

“老师……嗯……我错了，求你不要……”

“你刚刚可不是这样说的。”已经进展到这个步骤，谢弥完全没有打算停下来，“不听话的孩子要被惩罚，这是小学生就明白的道理吧？”

“会有人……进来……”

“这里是学校的卫生间，当然会有人进来。”谢弥挑起眉，“所以林同学要小声一点啊。”

他一边说着，一边毫不留情地把自己送了进去。身高差让林时秋撑住门板垫着脚尖才能勉强承受他的抽插，那双清媚婉转的眼眸里已经蓄满了泪水，用力咬牙忍耐着，看起来好不可怜。

偏偏这时突然有人走了进来，许是刚刚的比赛刚好结束，来人嬉笑着在聊啦啦队的女生。

林时秋立刻捂嘴屏住呼吸，还好谢弥埋在他体内，也一时停止了动作，只是灼热的呼吸撒在他颈旁，让他仍然止不住微微颤抖。

就听外面的人笑道：“………不管怎么说，那个队长是校花级别的了吧，可真够辣的。”

“只可惜脸长得差了那么点味道。”

“人家校花你还嫌长得不够好看？我们学校你找个比她漂亮的来？”

“她身材是没得说了，可要说脸的话，你难道不觉得林时秋还要更好看些？”

林时秋蓦然听到自己的名字，霎时呼吸一窒，连带着身下也缩紧，谢弥捏了一下他的臀，在他耳边低声警告道：“阿秋，不想被人发现的话，就放松点。”

外面的人还一无所觉地笑闹着，“你们基佬一边去，老子纯直男，校草长得再好看那也与我无关。”

“滚滚滚，都什么年代了，现在双可比直男多，谁管你只喜欢女的啊？”

另一个人则附和起来：“我懂我懂，我以前有门课跟林时秋一起的，他来得早，结果一个班大部分都跟他一起赶早来，就为了占他身边的位置。一开始我还觉得夸张，结果才见几面就真香了……不知道怎么形容，他就真的……”

“清纯浅媚，干净又性感。”

“带文豪！可不就是吗。又聪明，性格还好……唉，可惜一个学期我也才和他说上几句话。要我说他的身材才叫真的好，看那腰细得……”

还不待林时秋接着听下去，身后突然报复性地一顶，他慌忙捂住嘴，险些发出声来。门外的人声渐行渐远，谢弥也愈发不再控制，抱着他转了个身，让他面对自己，悬空的腿只好缠到自己身上。

“很受欢迎啊，林同学。”谢弥勾着唇角，眼中却全无笑意，“小点声，别让他们知道他们倾慕的林时秋，现在就在厕所隔间里被人操。”

林时秋被欺负得眼泪涟涟，却还是纯然顺从地搂住谢弥的脖子，他敏感地察觉到了谢弥的心情，迷乱之中几乎下意识地低声讨好道：“我是你的……我只是谢老师一个人的……嗯……我都……不知道他们是谁……”

汗水濡湿了他乌黑的鬓发，沾在雪白泛红的颊上，看起来狼狈又可怜。刚才被人讨论的对象在自己怀里，被弄得如此惨状却还在全心地讨好着自己，眼中满满都是毫无保留的迷恋，一股无与伦比的冲动从谢弥的下腹烧上大脑，他几乎想就这样把这个少年弄坏，却又爱怜得舍不得看他露出一分痛苦的表情。

“阿秋，你爱我吗？”他低头去吻少年湿润的眼睑。

“我爱你……我好爱你…嗯…谢老师……”

少年真挚又深情的眼眸染着情欲的迷蒙，却更加摄人心魄。眼泪溢满，又被吻掉。谢弥已经完全无法顾忌地大力征伐着，两人抑制不住的声音消湮在唇齿交接间，到最后关头，谁也没能保持理智，谢弥尽数射在了林时秋体内，他的衬衣也完全被弄脏了。

“谢老师也太色了，我等会儿还有课的，你就把我弄成这样？”才缓了口气，刚刚还柔柔弱弱的林时秋一擦眼泪马上好了伤疤忘了疼，仿佛刚才掉着眼泪求饶不是自己一样，一边穿裤子一边抱怨，简直诠释拔屌无情第一人。

谢弥捏了捏他挺翘的臀肉，引来一声低呼，“我还没追究你把我衣服弄脏呢？刚才吸那么紧，现在睡完就想跑？”

“我明明一直都不喜欢你射在里面……特别现在这种情况，流下来怎么办？”林时秋苦恼地扣好皮带，却又转身勾住谢弥的脖子，紧紧贴着他，颇具暗示性地小声说：“明明射在其他地方都行啊……比如说，下次射我嘴里吧？”

谢弥早就不会被他的小伎俩钓上钩了，“不舒服的话，去我办公室处理一下？”

“去再被你上一次？”林时秋撇撇嘴，眸光流转间却带上一抹狡黠，话音一转道：“其实……我骗你的，谢老师的在我里面……我珍惜还来不及呢。”

他吐气如兰，万分惑人地贴近，拉着男人的手，放到自己小腹上，偏偏那张脸无辜又纯净，“真可惜……如果我是女的，肯定早就有谢老师的孩子了……我也肯定恨不得为谢老师生一堆孩子。”

谢弥终于忍无可忍地吻下去，有力而短暂得仿佛在警告，“你如果不想在这个卫生间再和我来一次，就适可而止。”

“怎么，谢老师担心被我榨干？”林时秋口中调笑着，却还是见好就收，稍微观察一下外面的情况，拧开门走出去，“你快回去换衣服吧，和学生偷情的事情暴露了才真的不妙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢弥：偷情？我这就把阿秋变成合法伴侣.jpg


End file.
